The Adventures of Two Idiots in the Land of Altago
by Beato-69
Summary: A parody of Ys Seven. Has a lot of swearing and some suggestive humor. I do not own Ys or their characters.
1. The Beginning

"Ah, there it is! Altago, the city of rich people. We do _NOT_ belong here!" Dogi said and Adol nodded happily. The ship approached a wealthy and abundant looking city. Then the ships finally got to the docks and the gates were lowered. Once there, Adol and Dogi immediately ran out the ship and looked around the town. Of course, they were met with stares and weird faces while tumbling and rolling through town.

"What? This is not weird! SHUT UP!" Dogi yelled at them while in the middle of rolling towards the next part of town. They only gave the two newcomers a strange look and raised eyebrows.

"Oh there's a cutscene supposed to be happening Adol. Let's just walk calmly now." Dogi said as they reached the town center. They saw a little girl with a basket of flowers. She had short brown hair and a cute, petite little face. The girl walked up to Adol and offered him a flower.

"Hey I think she's offering you a flower." Dogi said to Adol, who just smiled.

"What the fuck does it look like Dogi?" Adol thought to himself as he smiled and took the flower. Adol reached into his pocket and took out five gold coins, which he then gave to the little girl. She smiled and then looked at him. Pondering for a little while, she took out a red flower and placed it on his hair.

"...Ah! Miii..." She giggled and then ran away, looking for other people to sell the flowers to.

"Strange girl. Hey that looks good on you Adol. Give me the other one!" Dogi said and then Adol handed him the other flower. Dogi placed it on his hair and they began to roll and tumble around town, leaving a trail of petals wherever they went. They went to the upper floor and found another girl selling flowers. She had long blue hair and a pretty face.

"Would you like some flowers? What about some herbs? Oh my..." She said, as Adol walked up to her with a confused face. "Y-You must not be from around here. Oh, that flower!" She said, noticing the flower on both of their heads.

"We got them from a little girl in the town center." Dogi replied.

"Oh a little girl huh? I'm sure she must be very happy..." The woman said, smiling a little.

"Well, we're off now. Bye-bye miss, take care!" Dogi said, noticing the slightly irritated look on Adol's face as he looked this way and that, at the other parts of the city. They then began to explore.

_**~ Some time after exploring ~**_

"Well, let's return to the town square. I remember seeing a hotel we could have stayed in." Dogi said, and they began to head back to where the flower girl was. Then, as they headed up the stairs they saw several men in armour around her, and a buff blonde guy in front of her.

"Hey babe. So wanna go out? Come on babe." The man said, grabbing the girl's hand.

"For the LAST TIME. NO." She said, jerking her hand away from his grasp. Her face clearly showed so many signs of irritation and anger.

"So that's a yes?" The man said, and the men behind him laughed.

"NO! THAT'S NOT A FUCKING YES! IT'S A FUCKING NO!" She yelled at him and he frowned and then shrugged.

"Come on babe. It's not like I'm forcing you. You'll just get in trouble if you say no again, that's all. It's not so much to ask for a date with someone as great as a guy who's forcing you to go out with him! I'm the greatest ever!" The man said, and then grabbed her hand again. Dogi could have sworn he saw a strange aura around her when she looked pissed as ever. Then, the little girl with brown hair, kicked the guy. He turned toward her and then held her head, keeping her away.

"Maya!" The girl with blue hair said in shock. Not even the people around saw where she came from. She just appeared out of nowhere. Then she began to cry as the man bullied her.

"Hey what do you think you're doing! Don't treat a lady like that!" Dogi yelled as he and Adol marched towards the men. The two girls looked in shock as they began to quarrel.

"You dare speak to me like that AND try to ruin my fun? I am commander Raud! The smartest most handsomest man in this city! You must not be from around here then..." The man with blonde hair said. "So...YOU MUST BE SPIES FOR THE ROMUN ARMY! ARREST THEM MEN!" He yelled and then the Adol and Dogi face palmed. They were brought to the prisoner's area and were locked in a cell.

_**~ After a while of useless banter ~**_

"Hmph. It'll be fun getting you two to talk." Raud said. Adol looked at Dogi in shock, as if he was about to say something.

"LIKE HELL IT WILL!" Dogi yelled as he bashed on the prison bars and sent them flying to the other end of the room. Adol just sighed and face palmed again. "Uh...Oops...Yeah, I'm sorry...I'll just stay quiet now..." He said, awkwardly walking back to the farthest corner of the broken prison cell.

"Hmph. See, you're just as harmful as any other spy." Raud said, then he stopped when he heard a familiar gently, yet stern voice.

"No. They're 'adventurers'." Said a man with silver hair. He walked towards cell and then stopped in front of Raud. "Adol the Red...He's quite famous. I've heard that his hair looks like fire. The rumours really are true." He said, looking at Adol.

"C-Commander Scias!?" The two men said, instantly bowing down. Raud grunted and looked at him with irritated eyes.

"Hey. What are you doing down here anyway? Don't tell me..." Raud said, a look of disbelief and worry spread across his face. Scias smiled.

"Yes, it's a direct order from His Majesty. Sorry to interrupt, but you can wait can't you?" Scias said, crossing his arms and shifting his weight to one leg. The two other men instantly left the room and then so did Raud.

"My, my...Doesn't make a very good commander now does he? Arresting two innocent men just for interfering with his fun at the town. I'm sorry you two had such a poor introduction to Altago, allow me to apologize for his behaviour." The man said, smiling at the two of them.

"No problem. Thanks but uh...Who are you anyway?" Dogi asked.

"The name is Scias. I'm under direct command of the King of Altago. He really want to meet you both by the way, so if you don't mind coming with me?" Scias said holding out his hand. Adol and Dogi shook his hand and then followed him out of the prison.

"Oh by the wat. Why was this Raud person boasting about his position? That guy can't possibly be at a high rank in the Dragon Knights can he?" Dogi asked, while they were walking to the palace.

"Commander who? I only know of a Commander Jackass here." Scias jokingly said. Adol and Dogi smiled.

"OH SNAP!" The three of them said in unison, and then began laughing.


	2. Tutorial

"Alright, the King is up ahead. Be on your very best behaviour...Please." Scias said sternly, leading them into a hallway with a person in a throne sitting in the very far end. Scias walked up to him and bowed. "Your Majesty. The adventurers are here, just as you requested." Scias said, Adol and Dogi close behind him.

"You must be confused, getting arrested and then being summoned here all so suddenly. I'm Keimarl Sari Edonas, the King of Altago." The man said, greeting them with a smile.

"Well I uh...Adol hurry up and say something!" Dogi said in a quiet voice.

"What the fuck Dogi you know I don't speak." Adol thought to himself and then walked forward, greeting the King and introducing himself.

"Hah, Adol the Red. I've heard about you but I must say, you are younger than I expected." Keimarl said. "Then you must be his partner. Dogi the Wall Crusher, am I correct?" He asked turning his attention towards Dogi.

"Wow. You know about me too?" Dogi asked, looking at the King in shock. The King smiled and then laughed.

"An old friend of mine has told me so much about you two. A freedom-loving pirate king actually. Sound familiar?" The King asked. Dogi and Adol looked at each other with shock and surprise.

"You know Ladoc? He didn't tell us anything about you..." Dogi said.

"Haha. He must have waited to surprise you. Adol you are an adventurer right? Currently there's a law that foreigners and townspeople are not allowed to pass the city gates, but I'll make an exception for you. I have a favour I must ask of you, but don't worry, it will be to your liking if you really are an adventure-seeking adventurer." The King explained. "There was an earthquake recently, which is rare for Altago, and an ancient shrine was found nearby. It is unsure, but people say it was a result of the quake that happened recently. Please, I am not forcing you but I am asking, do investigate this shrine." Keimarl said.

"Shrine? ANCIENT!? _ADVENTURE!?" _Adol thought to himself and gladly accepted the King's request. Dogi smiled and they were informed by Scias of where it was. Scias escorted them to a place that looked like an arena or training ground.

"Alright..._BUT _before you leave, we must _ALWAYS_ run the tutorial first." Scias said, pushing Adol and Dogi into an arena with a dark skinned girl and some dummies and some caged monsters.

"Name's Ursa. I'm the manager and the executioner of this facility. Nice to meet you." She said, firmly shaking Dogi and Adol's hands. "Alright let's begin the training. Shall we Scias?" Ursa said and then smiled at Scias. Then, both her and Scias got out the live animals.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? SNAILS SHOULD NOT BE KEPT IN CAGES! ANIMALS HAVE RIGHTS TOO!" Dogi said in horror as he watched the giant snails slowly, _EVER SO SLOWLY_, try to get out of their cages.

_**~ A tutorial after ~**_

"Well, I think it's time we go and search the shrine. Yep, I knew that we had a new adventure coming up. We do almost every time we land on a new place." Dogi said enthusiastically and Adol nodded, a grin forming in his face. They exited the arena and then went into the city.

"The King gave me orders to let you two pass, but be warned. There are dangerous monsters out there. Be careful." The knight at the gate stated and let them through. Soon enough they saw the fields of Altago, and in the distance were various monsters roaming around.

"UH!" Adol grunted as he ran towards the monsters and started slashing at them. They all started attacking Adol and Dogi ran after him.

"Adol what the hell man? These things didn't do anything to you!?" Dogi scolded Adol and then looked at the creatures, who were still trying to attack him. He looked down and then pondered for a while. "But I see your point. Sorry critters, but experience! RAHH!" He yelled as he began to attack the creatures. Adol smiled and then they wiped the area clean. They headed towards the shrine and then Adol noticed a way that lead elsewhere. Adol pondered for a while and then went the eastern end.

"Hey! That's not where we're supposed to be going!" Dogi scolded Adol and then he gave him a slight glare. Adol huffed and then began to run towards the area. "WAIT! That's dangerous!" Dogi yelled as he chased after Adol. Soon, they were surrounded by creatures they couldn't hit and then they began to feel weak.

"See? This is what happens Adol!" Dogi said as he fell to the ground, unconscious soon after. The both of them woke up back in the city and then walked towards the Altago gates. They were stopped by the guard there.

"Hold on, people are not allowed to pass. _Especially_ foreigners." The guard said, stepping in their way. Dogi and Adol rolled their eyes and sighed.

"See Adol? THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS! THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN ADVENTURE!" Dogi scolded and then Adol frowned. No matter what he wanted to say, Dogi was right. Adol sighed and then began to walk towards the town square.

_**~ Some cutscenes and a tutorial after ~**_

"Alright now let's just go THE RIGHT WAY, ALRIGHT?! ALRIGHT ADOL!?" Dogi said, looking at Adol with a frown. Adol nodded and then clicked his tongue, leading the way to the shrine.


	3. Boss Battle 1

They travelled the field paths and came across many things they could gather. Knowing Adol and Dogi they couldn't resist. They went up to the cave entrance and then found something they could gather there, too. Once they wiped the area clean they went to the spring. Adol looked at Dogi with confused eyes.

"Here it's like this. First you scoop up the water with your hands...and you put it in your pocket! Simple as that!" Dogi said, putting the water in a pocket and it somehow did not spill nor did it wet Dogi's clothes.® Adol looked at him dumbfounded and then shrugged, scooping up the water and putting it in his pockets. They ventured into the cave and were met with a peaceful silence and a long winding path.

"This is the shrine. The Dragon Knights couldn't find anything here right? Well, we should probably still check around. Who knows? There might be something here..._Player...I'm foreshadowing something_..." Dogi muttered and Adol nodded, the both of them giggling a littleᵜ. They went to the very bottom of the shrine and then found another entrance that lead to an open space with a monument in the far end. The monument had a strange seal on it.

"Wow, nice! Wide open space and a healing point before it!" Dogi said and then he looked at Adol, who then smiled at him. "..._Player_..._I'm foreshadowing something_..." Dogi muttered again and they both giggled again. They walked up to the monument and then an energy filled the room. Adol walked up to the monument and tried to touch it. Just then, the monument lit up. Then suddenly they heard a strange voice out of nowhere.

"Visitor to Altago from foreign lands.

Thou hast the calling of a warrior.

To thee I give my seal.

Whenas the history of Altago unfuleth...

He who bears vigor, gentleness, and grief doth appear.

Ere ancient Altago meeteth doom...

Thou mayest visit my brethren."

"Player? Player is that you!? What the hell player!?" Dogi said as he and Adol looked around in confusion and they found nothing there. They both frowned and then suddenly Adol's head started to ache. He fell to the floor and then Dogi went to his side. Adol then stood up and reassured Dogi that he was fine.

"Let's head back to Altago and tell the King about what happened." Dogi said and then Adol nodded. They turned around and headed for the exit. Just then, the cave began to shake. Adol and Dogi turned around and then suddenly a giant turtle thing fell from the sky. It suddenly looked at them, revealing that it had two heads.

"What the hell!? That doesn't even make sense! Where did that thing come from!? It's huge and it just fell from the sky!?" Dogi said as the turtle roared and then began to attack them. Adol and Dogi unsheathed their weapons and charged.

_**~ A boss battle and some respawns after ~**_

"Our attacks won't work against it anymore it's no use!" Dogi yelled in frustration as the turtle shielded itself even more. "COME OUT OF YOUR SHELL YOU SUNOVABITCH AND LET ME _**KILL YOU**_!" He yelled, trying to pry the shell open, but to no avail. Eventually, Adol and Dogi just gave up and waited for it to come out. Just then, they heard the voice again.

"O warrior...

Unleash the power of mine emblem..."

Then, Adol and the monument began to glow. Adol unsheathed his sword and then unleashed a barrage of attack on the monster.

"LASER BEAM OF DEATH!" He yelled in the most quiet voice, and then unleashed a beam of light on the monster. Just then, the monster roared and then fell dead, but not before exploding. Because when something dies it explodes.

"Alright! New skill activated!" Dogi and Adol said in unison, although you could not hear Adol's voice, and they jumped up in joy. Then when Adol landed he immediately collapsed to the ground. Dogi rushed to his side and then a voice was heard from behind him. Dogi looked to find the girl with blue hair running towards them.

"Don't move him! Moving him could be dangerous. Leave him to me." She said, and then Dogi nodded, backing away a little. "Oh no. He's unconscious but his eyes are open...This is bad. I need to make him sleep somehow..." She thought to herself as she watched Adol stare at her and Dogi, his eyes wide open but his body showing no signs of consciousness. The woman took out a flower and put it against his nose, making him smile slowly.

"Half-bloomed Serene flower...I hope it works..." The woman thought to herself. She smiled as Adol slowly began to close his eyes.

* * *

®® Yeah I always wondered how that worked.

ᵜ Me and my brother would always see boss battles coming, _ALWAYS_.


	4. Next Mission!

Adol woke up to a small hand gently slapping his face. He grunted softly and got up, only to see the face of the little girl who sold him the flowers. Then, the woman with blue hair walked into the room.

"Maya? What are you doing? You shouldn't bother someone that's...AWAKE! How are you feeling? Does it hurt anywhere? Any dizziness or feelings of nausea at all?" The woman asked. Adol closed his eyes and tried to remember what happened, he already knew he was fine because he didn't feel any hurt at all. His head ached a little but everything else was fine. Adol asked the woman what flower she gave him when he 'passed out'.

"What a relief! You were asleep for so long. Now you seem so much better...and you're not as pale either. Here take some of this." She said as she poured a thick liquid into a cup and offered it to Adol. Adol drank it and the sweetest taste filled his mouth. He smiled and felt like he could jump up and down, and sprint for five hours straight. The woman smiled and so did the little girl.

"Like it? It's sap from an Elle tree. Sweet isn't it? My name is Tia and this is my little sister, Maya. We live in Old Town Altago and make a living by selling various flowers and herbs. I was gathering in the fields, as usual, when I stumbled across the Shrine. Then I found you unconscious. Dogi carried you here and we took care of you." Tia said, and then Adol thanked her and asked how long he was asleep. Just then, Dogi walked in.

"FIVE YEARS! You were asleep for five years Adol!" He said as he marched towards Adol and they both fist-pumped each other. Adol gave Dogi a sceptical look and then Dogi laughed. "Yeah you caught me. It was only a day. Anyway thanks for the help Tia. I don't know what I would've done without you! Come on Adol, we shouldn't overstay our welcome." Dogi said, Adol nodded and got up.

"See ya Maya! Be nice to your sister kay?" He said as he and Dogi began to walk towards the front door.

"Wait! There's no need to leave so soon! You should rest more." Tia said, and then Adol smiled at her. He thanked her and then reassured her that he was fine. "Well if you say so but...Be careful okay? If you have injuries that need to be tended to just look for me. I'm either in the town square where we last met, or here in my house. Be safe alright?" She said and then they left. Adol and Dogi walked towards the town square when Dogi remembered something and slapped Adol on the back. He stumbled forward and frowned at Dogi, giving him only a slight glare.

"Hey! I just remembered! We should report back to the King!" Dogi said and they ran towards the palace. Once there, they immediately entered the hallway and into the King's throne room. Then, when they were about to enter, two men came out. One was an old man and another was a big buff one.

"Who are you? Ah, I see. You must be those two low-lifes His Majesty spoke of. I really don't follow his reasoning sometimes. We just agreed on ceasefire with Romn and now he's greeting two nobodies with open arms. Anyway I'm leaving the matter to you." The old man said turning towards the buff dude.

"What Altago needs right now is trading and stuff about trading blah, blah, blah. Stuff about politics and trading with other countries blah, blah." They heard him rant to the other man, who just nodded and tried to give his reasoning. And they only gave a one in 2.5 million something of a fuck. Then the two men left and they still heard the old one ranting.

"Am I the only one that cares for the prosperity of Altago?" The man complained, walking away. Dogi and Adol waited until the two men were out of sight before they said anything.

"Well it seems everyone here is a rich ass fuck face to foreigners. Good job Altago! Everyone in your land is a rich ass fuck face! That are strangely uptight now that I think of it." Dogi said and then Adol happily nodded. "Who the hell were those two anyway?" He asked and Adol shrugged, giving him a raised eyebrow.

"Counsellor to His Majesty, Prime Minister Orbus and General Dreisen, the head of the Dragon Knights." Came a voice from behind them. They turned around to see Scias walking towards them. Adol and Dogi looked at each other nervously and awkwardly smiled at him. "Ahaha. Yes I heard what you said about Altaginian civilians. Sometimes I couldn't agree more! Oh but..Do mind your words here, otherwise you might find yourself arrested again." He said, gesturing to Raud, who was talking with the old man near the entrance. Adol and Dogi both sighed in relief.

"Oh thank God. It's all snow globes and ice cubes here." Dogi said, and then Adol and Scias looked at him with raised eyebrows. "It's a Felgha...Whatever never mind. Anyway, I noticed some resemblance between those two. Are they related or something?" Dogi asked and then Scias smiled.

"Yes they are. Orbus is Raud's father in fact." Scias said.

"Huh, guess the arrogance runs in the family. That, and the stupid eyebrows." Dogi said looking at the two men in the distance.

"Ahaha. Yes, indeed! Oh but don't forget the jackassery! I made that word up especially for those two! Well, more for Raud then for Orbus..." Scias joked and the three of them high-fived each other again.

"Anyway, you two took longer than expected to return. I'm guessing you found something?" He asked and then the both of them looked at each other, before nodding at Scias.

"Ah. I see, let's go see His Majesty at once." Scias said, escorting them to the King's hallway/throne room thing. They went inside and were greeted by the King's gentle smile. They immediately reported to the King what they saw.

"Hmm. Quite interesting...It seems that the power in you has something to do with the 'Dragons'..." He said, pondering to himself. Scias's eyes grew wide and Adol's eyes shot wide open as well.

"ADVENTURE?" Adol thought to himself as his eyes gleamed and a smile spread across his face. The King and Scias were immediately freaked out by the way Adol was beginning to look at the King.

"Uh, sorry. Don't worry, he gets like that when he's excited. It's because you said the word dragon, and dragon = fantasy, and fantasy = adventure, ya know. Adventure stuff." Dogi said casually as Adol's face became even more feral and happy, his smile turning to an ear to ear grin. Scias put his hand on the hilt of his sword as he and the King looked at each other. Scias then, gave them a brief explanation of what the dragon energy was.

"Well..._ANYWAY_...The dragons are godlike beings of a legend. Not many are alive who know about this legend though. Adol, if you are interested, I know a person that is very knowledgeable about the legend of the Dragons." The King said and then Adol immediately nodded. Both the King and Scias smiled.

"Hah, I thought you would be. The place that is most knowledgeable about his legend would be 'Shannoa'. It is a village that continues to preserve its ancient traditions. It lies southeast from the plains. I am certain Eldress Fatima, who governs the village, is well-versed in the legend of the Dragons. Scias, pen and paper." The King said, looking at Scias who nodded and immediately gave him a pen and paper. The King wrote something down on it and placed it in an envelope.

"Here. This should make it easier to speak with the Eldress. That being said, the journey to Shannoa is long and dangerous. There are many beasts along the path so please be careful." The King said and both of their eyes lit up and they smiled.

"D-Does it have walls?" Dogi asked, both his and Adol's eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Uh...Y-Yeah I guess..." The King said and both of their faces lit up until they glowed.

"KAY GOTTA GO BYE!" Dogi said as he and Adol ran and tumbled towards the exit of the castle.

"Those two are strange." The King said, and then him and Scias both laughed as they watched Adol and Dogi's tumbling and rolling silhouettes fading in the distance. Before they ran out the gates Dogi remembered something.

"Hey! Didn't Tia say that she needed to deliver something to Shannoa too? Let's go back and deliver it for her. I don't know how I know that, because that's not even supposed to happen yet...DAMMIT I MESSED UP THE LINE AND STORY!" Dogi said and then Adol frowned at him, pointing to the gates. "Adol look man. I'm just as excited as you but look...Let's just get ourselves into maybe even more trouble by doing things for random strangers. It's part of the game, got it?" Dogi said and then Adol rolled his eyes, following him to Tia's house.

"Oh! Adol and Dogi! How have you been? It's good to see you're okay." Tia said, smiling at them both.

"Just give us the medicine Tia." Dogi said holding out his hand. Tia looked at him with confused eyes.

"What? D-Do you need healing or something?" She asked, surprised. Dogi shook his head and explained, then Tia pondered for a while, taking out the medicine. Adol immediately grabbed it and they tumbled out the house, heading straight for the gates.


	5. Save the Kid and meet the Eldress

After some battles, a lot of tumbling, grabbing things, and some level ups, the two adventurers finally reached the Shannoa Forest. It was full of different kinds of creatures, and the worst, plants that wanted to eat you. Yes, it was full of plants that wanted to eat humans. No wonder no one goes there. Nevertheless, Adol and Dogi beat up anything they saw, and grabbed whatever things they could get their hands on. Eventually they reached a plot point.

"Hold it right there! You're not from around here are you? Why are you in Shannoa Forest?" Came a boy's voice from above. Adol and Dogi looked in the direction of the voice and indeed, it was a young boy. He was dressed in greed and brown, with green hair and eyes. The boy jumped down and started to walk around them, eying them cautiously and judgementally.

"So, what are you doing here? This isn't the kind of forest you can just take a stroll in, you know...The forest has been crazy lately, so everyone in the village has been on the lookout for titanos. Titanos!" The boy explained and then Adol and Dogi looked at each other. They both turned their attention back to the boy and then Adol explained about King Keimarl's letter. The boy frowned and then pondered, looking down.

"Ah, so you're on your way to meet Grandma with that letter from the King. Hmph, I see how it is. Hey, can I take a look at that letter for a bit?" The boy asked, walking up to Adol. Adol nodded and handed him the letter. The boy opened the letter and was surprised to actually find the king's handwriting inside. "Oh wow! This really is from the king! Aaandd now it's mine! Hey, why don't I deliver this letter for ya? If you want it back you'll have to catch me first!" The boy teased, jumping away from the two adventurers, and then running away at an alarming speed.

"Adol! GO MY BOY!" Dogi said, holding his arms out as if he was Adol's master and Adol was his dog. Adol only looked at Dogi, walked up to him calmly, and then slapped him. Then, after a long awkward stare at each other and a long awkward silence, both of them ran the direction Elk went.

_**~ After a while of battling monsters, levelling up, and getting lost ~**_

"I told you the kid went that way!" Dogi said, blocking then countering a monster's attack. This of course, killed it and the area was clean once again. Adol only frowned and pointed the other way. Dogi grunted and pointed the right way. Then he saw the boy giggling in the distance, grunting and sighing while walking towards the way Dogi was pointing to and earning a triumphant look from him. The boy then started to run again, but then hid in a clearing next to a blue stone monument.

"Whew. Looks like I finally lost them...Wh...WHA!" He yelled as a giant bull titano started charging towards him. Adol and Dogi immediately ran towards the sound of the scream to find the boy running away from the titano. The both of them looked at each other and nodded.

"RAHH!" They both yelled as they unsheathed their weapons and charged towards the titano.

_**~ A battle after ~**_

"Whoa...er...thanks...Here, just take it back." The boy said, handing them back the letter. He turned walked the woods and then stopped, turning back to face them. "Name's Elk. I'm from Shannoa village just west from here. Hey I...Uh...I didn't get your names." He said, and Adol and Dogi introduced themselves.

"Geez he's really tsun-tsun isn't he?" Dogi whispered to Adol's ear while Elk was looking away. Adol happily nodded.

"Adol and Dogi huh? You said you were on your way to meet the eldress right? Well, ask for an old woman named Fatima. She lives in the largest house, all the way at the back of the village. Oh, I need to get going before I'm found out...Well, hey. I'll see you at the village!" Elk said before running into the woods. Adol and Dogi, then headed for Shannoa. They went into a large house, where they saw a short old woman talking to a young man. They bid each other farewell and the young man left, the woman noticing Adol and Dogi shortly after.

"Oh? Who might you be? Well don't just stand there! Come over here." The old woman said. Adol and Dogi then nodded to each other and came to her side. She introduced herself as the Eldress Fatima of Shannoa village. Then Adol and Dogi introduced themselves and gave her the letter.

"Oh? A letter from the king?" Fatima said, opening it and then examining the letter. Indeed, it was from Keimarl. It read:

These two CREEPY foreigners found a titano in the shrine right next to Altago city. Yes, I sent them to investigate and guess what they found.

The one with red hair (Adol) said he heard a voice in the cave, they both saw strange light, and a monument that glowed. As well as gained a power to destroy a titano with one blow. A FUCKING TITANO FATIMA.

Of course, I didn't believe them. I mean, who would? But then...

I asked them if they wanted to hear about the dragons, since they're both adventurers. Their reaction (especially Adol's) to the mere word of Dragon, was creepy beyond words.

They both wanted to hear about the 'Legend of the Dragons', which I'm sure, you are well versed in.

Hehehe. I know what you're thinking right now, and yes, I too, am also well versed in the legend. But hey, they were acting really weird. (You'll know when you see their reaction to the legend. It's really weird, I promise.)

SOOO...They're your problem now! :)

- - Yours truly, King Keimarl

P.S. They're really creepy when they hear any word regarding adventure or anything near the word adventure. Check it out, I promise it's worth it.

"Oh that son of a...W-well anyway...It says here you'd like to learn about the dragons...an..._ADVENTURE_ about dragons maybe..." She said cautiously looking up and being met with wide eyes full of what seemed to be some kind of bloodlust and over the edge excitement. Fatima raised her eyebrow and sighed. "Geez, he really was right about these two..." Fatima mumbled to herself. Then, she began to explain the legend of the dragons.


	6. The Ancient Tree

"Alright so basically...the next shrine's over that way?" Dogi said, while exiting the house and curiously looking around. Adol pointed towards the back of the house to a small place that lead out the village.

"Sniff it out my boy!" Dogi said while pointing towards the exit and holding his other hand out like he was commanding Adol. "Heh. I-It's funny because...you're like a...dog sniffing out adventure...nevermi-" Dogi's sentence was cut off by Adol slapping him again. They both stared awkwardly at each other with sneering eyes until their daze was cut off by a young boy's voice. They turned towards the sound of the voice and saw Elk running towards them.

"Adol! Dogi! I'm coming with you! Hurry! Let's go before Grandma finds out!" Elk said running towards them at an alarming speed. Before they knew it, Elk was dragging them towards the narrow path behind the house. As they exited the village, Adol's eyes were immediately caught by the sight of a giant, as in HUGE tree.

"Hey Ads. What're you looking at?" Dogi asked looking curiously at him. Adol only rolled his eyes and pointed to the tree.

"It's right fucking there Dogi. Are you fucking blind?" Adol thought to himself, shaking his head a little as he watched Dogi's eyes lit up, and a smile spread across his face.

"Whoa! What the hell is that!?" Dogi exclaimed, shocked and awed by the sight of the GIGANTIC tree. Elk only smiled and began to rant about the tree and his tribe and all that jazz.

"DOGI IT'S _**A FUCKING BIG ASS TREE**_. ARE YOU STUPID? OR HAVE YOU NEVER SEEN A TREE BEFORE?" Adol only thought to himself in irritation as he watched Dogi and Elk rant about things he couldn't hear. He was too blinded by his own thoughts and irritation to even care about what they were talking about, but of course, a polite smile only showed in his face. Before he knew it, they were both looking at him and he nodded, earning their laughter. They boys ran down the path that lead to the sacred Ancient Tree.

_**~ After a while of battling, levelling, and poison ~**_

"Oh my god...WE FINALLY MADE IT TO THE ENTRANCE..." Dogi panted as he held his knees. "Don't worry kid...I'll...see you soon..." He said as he fell unconscious and as he did, he faded away.

"_**WHAT THE HELL!?**_" Elk exclaimed as he looked at the spot Dogi used to be in. Adol only shook his head, smiled, and rolled his eyes in secret. Elk looked at him and then sighed.

"W-We can't just! You're right. We have to move on!" He said and then Adol smiled at him. They entered the tree and they were greeted by the sight of Dogi materializing in front of their eyes. Elk just looked in shock and with his mouth and eyes wide open.

"_**WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?**_" Elk yelled out, his cries echoing through the tree and catching the attention of the creatures. They all stared at Elk and then began going about their business again. Dogi and Adol looked at each other and shrugged, smiling their 'I know something you don't and I won't tell you' smile.

"Just be happy I'm back Elk! If it WASN'T FOR THIS MONUMENT STONE THING HERE. If it wasn't there, I'D STILL BE DEAD! Right Adol?" Dogi said and smiled at the camera, holding his hand out in a very commercial-like fashion.

"_Dead on Dogi_!" Adol said in the most quiet voice, only if there were subtitles could you understand what he said. He smiled at Dogi and they high-fived each other, then they both smiled in front of the invisible camera. Elk just shook his head and looked at them with utter confusion.

"Man...You guys really ARE weird. Well, just happy you're back Dogemaster." Elk said and then they explored the rest of the huge tree.

_**~ After getting the Ancient Tree Sap ~**_

"Wait...Do you know what this means Ads?" Dogi looked at Adol mischievously and then Adol nodded slowly, an evil smile drifting across his face.

"_**TREE SAP THIS! TREE SAP THAT! SAP! SAP! SAP!**_" Dogi said while pouring the apparently infinite amount of Ancient Tree Sap all over the place and making Elk panic.

"NO, NO, NO! DON'T DO THAT!" Elk exclaimed and tried to take the bottle of tree sap away from Dogi. Dogi only threw the sap everywhere. Adol then noticed the tree began to shake and suddenly branches started to grow everywhere and, before they knew it, they were trapped. Adol turned towards Dogi and then slapped him, an awkward silence filling the air.

"...Sorry..." Dogi said and sheepishly smiled. Adol only shook his head and slapped Dogi again, an even more awkward silence filling the air. Elk tried to hold back his laughter as they went to look for another way around.

After a while of looking around, and Dogi stumbling here and there, they finally reached a place where there was another stone monument. Adol and Dogi nodded to one another and then Elk stopped walking.

"Guys...I feel something wrong about this...It's just...something alarming..." Elk said and then looked down, pondering as to what words to describe his feeling. Much to his surprise Adol and Dogi only shrugged and Adol held his hand, smiling a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Elk. This is part of the story." Adol thought to himself as he smiled and they continued to walk towards the entrance up ahead.

_**~ Some time later ~**_

"OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!? A GIANT FLY SPIDER!?" Dogi yelled as he dodged the giant insect's attack.

_**~ Some time after ~**_

"Whoo! ASPLOSIONS! WHOO! LEVEL UP!" Dogi said as he, Adol, and Elk glowed with a bright light. The creature in front of them suddenly exploded, because explosions. Elk then looked down and they asked if he was alright. He gave them a brief explanation about his parents and how they died because of a titano. Both Adol and Dogi then tried to console him, but failed miserably.

"Well...I was happy that someone was fighting with me!" He said happily and then looked away, a slight blush forming in his face. "Uh...Th-Thanks...W-Well don't just stand there! Move!" Elk said, his face all red. Dogi shook his head slightly and laughed quietly. They then began to walk towards the Altar.

"Hahaha. I had no idea he was your first love interest." Dogi whispered to Adol behind Elk's back, because he was in front of them. Adol's eyes widened and he slapped Dogi. Dogi began to run away and Elk then followed. Before they both knew it, they were running away from an angry Adol, who was smiling a polite smile. They were met with a strange voice that was just as powerful, but more...stupid from the other voice from the other altar.

"OH WARRIOR ALTAGO SOMETHIN...ABOUT...ALTAGO...

...E-E-ELDER BLOODLINE...Ah just take the extra skill already.

AUH...AH RIGHT YA...ERE ALTAGO MEETETH DOOM...

THOU MAYEST VISIT MY BRETHTREN."

Then the three of them heard several face palms and a low growling as the voices faded away. Then Elk started glowing a faint green light as the voices stopped.

"That was weird. Oh well, let's report back to Grandma!" Elk said and they ran out the Ancient Tree. Soon enough, the village was already within their line of sight and they ran towards it.


	7. Back to the Rich People Place

As Adol, Dogi, and Elk ran back to the village they passed a guy who waved to them. Dogi then walked up to him.

"Hey, you went to the Ancient Tree right? You guys were gone for a long time. Elk was with you wasn't he? I'm starting to get worried about him..." The villager said looking down. Adol rolled his eyes in secret and Dogi and Elk just stayed the same.

"HE'S RIGHT FUCKING THERE!? ARE YOU ALL BLIND!?" Adol thought to himself and smiled at the villager. They then returned to the Eldress's house. The adventurers walked up to the unsuspecting Eldress and Dogi gave her a tap on the shoulder, causing her to jump slightly. She turned around and was met by Elk's smile.

"A-Ah...You guys again. I see you made it safely to the altar then?" She said somewhat unsurprisingly. Adol then, told her in green letters, about everything that happened at the Ancient Tree.

"Oh. All that at the shrine? And a titano? Amazing!" She exclaimed somewhat half-heartedly.

"Man if you guys weren't there I would've been in trouble!" Elk exclaimed, turning towards Adol and Dogi. Then Fatima's eyes changed and they narrowed as she turned towards Elk.

"Oh so you went with them did you?" She said and then Elk's face turned from happy to a look that said the world was ending. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!? I told you not too, but you still went ahead looking for danger! You're getting a thorough woopin' later boyo!" Fatima yelled as Elk hid behind Adol and Dogi, his face showing clear signs of fear.

"C-Cmon Grandma!" Elk said, cowering behind Adol and Dogi. Then Fatima's face changed back to her calm...ish, self.

"Anyway. Back to the point. Are you sure you heard a voice in the altar?" Fatima asked and Adol nodded. Then Adol began to once again, tell her in green letters or a green voice, whichever you prefer, about all that happened in the Ancient Tree.

"So what does it mean? Elk told us that the altar was dedicated to the Dirt Dragon." Dogi said and then the ground began to shake. Suddenly they heard the same stupid voice at the Shrine.

"I'M NOT A FUCKING DIRT DRAGON!

I'M A FUCKING EARTH DRAGON THAT WILL EAT YOUR-

I MEAN...THOU MAYEST VISIT...SHUT UP. I'M LEAVING NOW."

Then the ground stopped shaking after the sudden roar of the voice. The four of them just stood there for a while, quiet and shocked about what just happened. Elk cleared his throat and stood straight, then the others followed.

_**~ After a cutscene explaining you have to go back to Altago and visit Dreisen ~**_

"Bye guys! Be careful and have a safe trip!" Elk said as he saw the two adventurers off. Adol and Dogi then, headed back for Altago. Then when they were just at the road to Altago, Adol saw Tia being surrounded by monsters.

"Adol, what's up?" Dogi asked and then Adol's lips twitched as he smiled at Dogi and pointed towards Tia. "Oh my god! Tia's in trouble!" He said as he rushed towards her with his weapons sheathed.

"WELL NO FUCKING SHIT DOGI!" Adol thought to himself as he readied his sword and charged at the monsters. Dogi was already bashing, punching, and kicking the monsters that were surrounding Tia.

_**~ After a HARD and GRUELLING battle against THREE enemies ~**_

Adol and Dogi shielded their weapons and turned towards Tia. Adol then, asked her in green letters, if she was hurt.

"N-No. I'm fine. Thank you again." She said smiling at the both of them. Dogi then sighed in relief.

"Man you scared me. What were you doing out here anyway?" Dogi asked and then Tia, for one moment, looked a little distressed at the question.

"I uh...I was uh...I was...g-gathering herbs! Yeah that's it! I come out here often to gather herbs! I-I wasn't like...gonna meet someone out here and talk about our plans to destroy Altago or anything! Haha, b-because that's...th-that'd be _**RIDICULOUS!**_ HAHAHAHA!" She said, laughing nervously and looking at Scias who was hiding in the corner. Then from behind the two adventurers, Scias pointed towards Tia's hair. She then realized something was missing.

"W-Wait...Hairpin...Where's my hairpin?" She said, searching her hair and looking around nervously. "YES! Good job Scias! Now I'll definitely change the subject!" Tia thought to herself as she saw Scias throw her hairpin a short distance away from them.

"You dropped it?" Dogi asked and then Tia nodded, still looking around. Adol noticed something shiny in the ground and picked it up. Dusting it a little, he recognized it as Tia's hairpin and gave it to her. She sighed in relief and took the hairpin.

"Thank you so much...It...It used to be my mother's...Aw man...Maybe I should call it a day...The monsters here are acting weird anyway..." Tia said as she looked around. Dogi asked if Adol wanted to escort Tia back to the city, and Adol nodded. The both of them offered to escort her to the city and she accepted.

_**~ Back at Rich People City Altago ~**_

"Ah I see...So you delivered the medicine." Tia said as they went into the gates of Altago. Don't ask me how they went into gates.

"Haha yeah. Eldress Fatima sends her thanks. She had nothing but good things to say about you Tia." Dogi said and Tia giggled, turning slightly red. Adol only rolled his eyes in secret and smiled.

"We barely even talked to Fatima about her you idiot." Adol thought to himself as Tia and Dogi made friendly banter about other random stuff. Then after a while, they parted ways and Adol and Dogi went to the castle.

"AAAYYYY SEXY LADEEEEHHHH!" Dogi sung as he busted the doors open, only to be met with a frown and some glares from the King and the Prime minister. An awkward silence filled the room as the two adventurers stared at the King and Prime minister. Apparently, Dogi interrupted their talk about political politics and other political stuff involving politics, and even_** more**_ political stuff and trading.

"Uh...Sorry I'll just go now..." Dogi said as he awkwardly closed the doors. Adol then shrugged as he and Dogi looked at each other in confusion. They began to sing again as they wandered through the palace. They entered a place just to the left of the palace grounds and they found Scias walking down the stairs.

"Oh! Adol, Dogi!" He said while walking towards them. Scias then gave them high-fives which they returned. "Adventurers, what brings you to the Dragon Knights Station?" Scias asked.

"Adventure and exploring." Dogi answered and Adol gave him a light punch. Adol then, told Scias they needed to see General Dreisen.

"Hoh? The General? You're in luck, he just returned from his training moments ago." Scias said cheerfully. Adol and Dogi winked at each other and then turned their attention back to Scias.

"Heh, jawesome! But...Urgh, talking to someone as scary as him..." Dogi said, closing his eyes and looking down. Adol gave him another light punch.

"Ahahaha. He is a scary guy, but he's not unreasonable. I'm sure he'll listen to whatever you have to say. He should be in his office, which is at the middle of the second floor." Scias said and the two of them nodded.

"Heh, catcha later!" He said before walking away. Dogi and Adol then walked towards the second floor.


	8. Annoying Girl Joins The Party

Adol and Dogi entered a room with a scary and buff man in the middle. They both shuddered as they walked towards him. He minded his papers and then suddenly turned his attention to the two adventurers, which made them jump a little.

"Red-hair. What brings you to me? I doubt you want to join the Dragon Knights." Dreisen said still minding his papers. Dogi and Adol laughed a little and Adol told him Eldress Fatima told them to come to him if they wanted to know more about Segram.

"Okay...Here we go..." Dreisen sighed as he took a deep breath.

_**~ After a cutscene explaining Dreisen's politics with regards to Segram, Daddy issues, about the Flame Shrine, and the next letter needed to be delivered ~**_

"This is all I can do for you. The rest is up to you. Segram is located in the desert to the southwest of the plains. You'll need to go through a small cave to get there. Not only is it far from here, but there are also many monsters out there. Be careful and make sure to prepare properly before heading out." Dreisen said, handing them the letter he wrote. Adol and Dogi thanked General Dreisen and left. They made the necessary preparations, talking to random people to help them get things done and not really buying weapons because they were too OP. Heading out to the gates they encountered a poorly disguised girl in blue clothing.

"Hey, you two. You're heading out right? I'm coming with." The girl demanded and then Adol explained about dangers, going far away from Altago, and stuff. However, she just shook it off and went with them anyway.

"Segram? Far away? Sounds just peachy. Let's go. Oh right, I haven't introduced myself." She said and then took off the hood. Turns out she had blonde hair, who knew. "You can call me Aisha. Got it? Aisha. Don't forget now. Let's go!" Aisha said heading out the gates. Adol and Dogi shrugged and just went with the flow. However, before they went out, they decided to pay a visit to Tia.

"Huh? YOU!" Aisha said as Maya walked out the house. Maya smiled at Adol and Dogi and then went up to Aisha. Then, she started pulling on Aisha's hair. "Ow, ow, ow, ow! STOP IT! IT HURTS!" Aisha yelled, trying to get her hair back. Maya however, just kept on pulling.

"Oh. Adol, Dogi and...MAYA!" Tia exclaimed as she grabbed Maya and stopped her from pulling Aisha's hair. Aisha then looked around nervously and turned away. Tia instantly recognized her horrible disguise and smiled. "Maya, that's very rude. Now anyway, who are you?" She asked, her voice taking a slightly teasing tone. Aisha only looked around nervously even more, trying to hide her face by not looking at Tia.

"I...I'm Aisha. Call me Aisha. Nice to meet...you." She said, turning around to hide her face once more. Tia only smiled and walked up to her, giving her a glowing stone.

"Here take this. The cave there's pretty dark and this'll light your way." Tia said giving Aisha the stone. Then she put her lips next to Aisha's ear and whispered something. "Your secret's safe with me. But you might want to wear a more fitting disguise...seriously." She said and then backed off, smiling. Aisha then nodded and put the hood over her head again. Tia turned around and faced palmed while rolling her eyes.

"Well you two! Let's go!" Aisha said marching towards the gates of Altago. Adol and Dogi only looked at each other and shrugged, waving to Tia and Maya while walking after Aisha. When reaching the gates Adol and Dogi stopped in front of Aisha.

"Adol, let's just talk in front of this spoiled girl over here. I don't know who she is, but I'm sure she'll get bored and go home soon." Dogi said and Adol nodded, Aisha however, just stood there and looked as if there was nothing wrong. It was part of her AI after all.

_**~ After a while of exploring, levelling up, and venturing through a pitch black cave ~**_

"What the fuck a giant troll appeared out of nowhere! AGAIN! WHAT IS IT WITH TITANOS THAT APPEAR OUT OF FUCKING NOWHERE!?" Dogi yelled while dodging the monster's swing.

_**~ A battle after ~**_

The monster finally fell dead, but as it fell, it started to fade away. Dogi and Adol looked at each other and nodded, shielding their weapons.

"Well, that's the only monster that didn't explode when we killed it." Dogi and Adol laughed but Aisha only looked at them dumbfounded.

"How can you laugh at a time like this?! What was that thing!?" Aisha said and then Adol and Dogi shrugged, turning away from her and walking towards the exit. She sighed and followed them, shaking her head and mumbling things to herself.

_**~ Somewhere in the distance ~**_

"This seal...I see, this must be what they call the 'Seal of the Dragon'. This seems like a replica altar but I guess he was right." A mysterious mercenary in dark clothing casually spoke and next to him, a red fairy flew. She seemed rather excited at the time, however the man only stared with a frown, pondering on something.

"Let's hurry it up Master!" The red fairy said, flying next to the man. The mercenary only shook his head in silence, observing the seal.

"No...I can feel the power's already gone. Someone else must have beaten me to it..." The mercenary said, eying the monument and seal with stoic eyes.

"What!? You mean someone else came here first and was suitable!? But the entrance just opened up after the earthquake!" The red fairy exclaimed, looking rather angry. The man shook his head and sighed, he already had a clue who took the power first. And this man was his life-long crush, sort of.

"Some fool must have gotten involved with something he has no idea about. Hmph, I was hoping to make the rounds to all the other altars too..." The man said as he shook his head and they both left the cave. Then the red fairy burst out laughing, along with two other fairies that flew towards her side.

"BWAHAHAHAHA! Master don't hide it! You're such a tsun-tsun!" The red fairy laughed and then the mercenary glared at all three fairies, who were now laughing until they cried.

"SHUT UP! I swear, it's such a pain to be with you guys sometimes!" The man yelled, his face turning red.

"JUST LOOK AT HIS FACE! IT'S ALL RED!" A blue fairy laughed, tears falling down her cheeks.

"YES! JUST LIKE _**HIS**_ HAIR!" A golden fairy burst out, and the three fairies laughed until they were out of breath.

"Oh my GOD! I _FUCKING HATE YOU THREE_!" The man yelled and stormed away from them. The three fairies only laughed even more as they flew towards him, quickly flying by his side once again.

"Oh no. Looks like we pissed him off again." The blue fairy calmly stated, flying by her sisters.

"Yeah...Oh well." The red fairy said, giggling beside her master.

"We are truly sorry Master...but...YOU'RE JUST TOO MUCH FUN TO PLAY WITH!" The golden fairy burst out laughing and then so did the other fairies. The man sighed and face palmed, covering his already red face.

"Fucking sprites..." He said as he marched on with the three of them close by his side.


	9. Segram

"Oh wow. Sand and heat...Just great." Aisha mumbled to herself while walking along with the two men in front of her. They heard her mumble to herself and shrugged, only looking at her with a smile.

"Didn't you prepare AT ALL, for what you might find in an adventure like this?" Adol said to himself in the most quiet whisper of a voice, and smiled at Dogi. Dogi only nodded and smiled back, shrugging and telling Adol not to mind the girl.

After a long journey through the Segram Desert, they finally reached a peak where they saw Segram Village just up ahead. The travellers ran up to the town immediately, and then they stopped. A cutscene was supposed to happen now.

"So uh...Let's go meet the Elder! Stuff and stuff about stuff...I forget my line." Dogi said, looking at Adol who sighed and rolled his eyes. Adol nodded and then explained the whole thing to Aisha, who just nodded and pondered.

"Well, I'll go see the Elder to. Off to the Elder I go, follow me!" She said, walking in front of them. Adol and Dogi just looked at each other and shrugged, shaking their heads. The cutscene was over.

"Okay then Adol, you know where to first." Dogi said and then Adol nodded seriously. They then suddenly burst out laughing as they ran towards the weapons shop, startling Aisha and making her jump. She just turned around and rolled her eyes, following them into the weapons shop.

_**~ A while of choosing weapons and buying almost none for Aisha and getting her mad ~**_

"You guys are REAL greedy you know that? You won't even buy a weapon for me?! After all I've done for you too..." Aisha scolded them and then shook her head.

"Hey, you want it, you buy it. Me and Adol used our money to buy our weapons, after all." Dogi said and then Adol nodded, laughing to himself in his head.

"Did you calculate your change correctly? Because I think Red-face here used YOUR money." Aisha snapped at Dogi and then he pondered for a while. He looked at his wallet and calculated in his head.

"My weapon was 1000...but now I only have...500!? _ADOL!_" Dogi screamed at the red-haired adventurer who was now some yards ahead of them, running for his life. He and the two others entered a house said to be the residence of the Elder of Segram. And cue in cutscene that saves Adol's life from his angry and broke friend.

"Uh...Is-Is this the Elder's residence?" Aisha said looking around warily at the common looking house. Adol and Dogi also looked around wearily, it appeared no one was home at the moment.

"Is someone there?" Came a very cute voice from the room upstairs. Just then a cute little girl came from upstairs and greeted them. They asked if the Elder was home and if this was his house.

"My name is Cruxie...And you must be looking for my brother, he's not home at the moment." She said and then Adol and Dogi nodded at each other. Aisha only rolled her eyes at them, she still had no idea what this nod always meant. Nor did she have any idea how they got so close they were practically telepathic to each other.

"Sorry Cruxie. We were told by General Dreisen that we could see him here." Dogi said laughing a little. Cruxie only smiled a cute and innocent smile and then Adol gave her the letter from Dreisen. Her face immediately lit up at the sight of the writing in the letter.

"It's from Dad! Ehehehe! He's still the same as ever..." She said to herself, eying the letter.

"You're the General's daughter?" Aisha asked, confused.

"Yep. Although we haven't seen him since his appointment as General. Make yourselves at home. My brother should be..." Cruxie suddenly stopped talking and collapsed on the floor. They ran to her and then crouched down by her side.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Dogi asked, and Cruxie couldn't answer.

"Let me take a look...You're burning up. Do you have Iskan Fever?!" Aisha asked and Cruxie still couldn't answer.

"What's Iskan Fever? Did you invent it? WHAT DID YOU DO AISHA!?" Dogi frantically yelled and Cruxie couldn't help but laugh at the scene, albeit she could only muster a smile while coughing.

"NO YOU IDIOT. It's an illness endemic to Altago. We need to stop the attack or else she'll...! Water...W-We need to boil water and then the medicine!...! H-Hey do you have any medicine? If you don't then..um.." Aisha said, trying to stay calm, but obviously panicking. Cruxie tried her best to answer but could only muster a few mumbles.

"Shelf and kitchen! Got it! Adol go get them!" Dogi said and raised his arms like he was summoning Adol. Adol rolled his eyes and slapped Dogi in the face, and then another awkward silence filled the room for a good 5-8 minutes. Aisha suddenly came back with the medicine and a pot of boiled water and ran upstairs.

"Oh wow, was it that long? Did we really miss Aisha carrying Cruxie upstairs?" Dogi suddenly broke out, breaking the silence. They followed Aisha upstairs and didn't help her treat Cruxie. They figured it'd be best left to someone who knew how exactly to treat Iskan Fever...Well, fine. I'll tell the truth, they were too lazy to help out.

"Oh I'm so sorry..." Cruxie said, smiling weakly.

"Don't be. We _were_ the ones who barged in your house." Dogi said, laughing a little. "No need to thank us really." He said.

"I _DIDN'T_ thank you." Cruxie said sternly, making them a little wary at how her tone suddenly changed. "Besides...blondie-I-I mean...Uh...this...this girl...here, is the one I should be thanking." She said, smiling her innocent smile. Adol knew too well she was hiding under a mask, he did it daily.

"N-Not really...I just know a thing or two about it because someone close to me is also suffering from it..." Aisha said, her voice drifting off towards the end. "You know, you shouldn't be getting up when you're so sick. It'll only make things worse." She said to Cruxie who only smiled and laughed a little.

"W-Well I...did hear someone's voice downstairs so..." Cruxie laughed and then smiled. Then suddenly they heard someone downstairs.

"Cruxie, I'm home. Sorry I'm late its—" A buff man said coming upstairs. Noticing the strangers in his home, his expression changed from happy to nothing short of pissed to see them there. "Who are you? What are you doing to my sister? Taking advantage of my absence are we? Dirty thieves...I'll make sure you pay!" The buff man said, unsheathing a giant hammer and readying a battle stance. Before they could even speak, the man rushed at them and started to swing the hammer.

_**~ You can guess what happens next ~**_

"STOP IT!" Cruxie yelled and rushed at her brother, catching the hammer right before it swung down on Adol's face.

"WOW. What the hell? You're _THAT_ tiny and yet...I couldn't even stop him!" Adol thought to himself, jealousy flooding his mind. Cruxie suddenly looked around her and then threw the man off balance in one flick of her hand.

"Uh...Ahem. OW! OW!" She said, collapsing to the floor. The man just smiled and got up. Holding his hand out to his sister, he helped her up. Cruxie then whispered something to his ear and he looked at the three people who were badly beat up because of him. He only smiled and sheathed his weapon. Then Cruxie handed him the letter and Dogi explained everything to him.

"Hmph. Maybe next time you should think twice about coming to my sister like that." The man said, standing beside his sister.

"Did you hear that Adol? Don't just come on to Cruxie like that! I know you get all the girls...ALL THE TIME, but I mean, she's like...what...fifteen?" Dogi whispered to Adol and sighed.

"WHAT THE FAK?! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Adol yelled at Dogi in a voice you could barely hear.

"You used my money!" Dogi exclaimed and then Adol opened his mouth, but then pondered for a while and closed it. Dogi was right, he did steal some money from him. Adol only smiled in an irritated manner and looked forward to the two siblings in front of him.

"You win this one, pal..." Adol thought to himself.

"AHEM!" The man shouted and Adol and Dogi immediately snapped back into the world. "My name is Mustafa, and I'm the Elder of Segram. This as you know, is Cruxie, my little sister." The man said, patting Cruxie on the head like she was a dog. Cruxie just happily smiled at the travellers.

"I don't know who you are, but you say you want to enter the Flame Shrine correct? No. I won't let some outsiders enter our Sacred Shrine." Mustafa said sternly, and the two adventurers were shocked beyond belief. They couldn't go to the Flame Shrine? Of course they could! Dogi and Adol would make sure of that.

"What?! Even after we showed you the letter of the General?" Dogi yelled at Mustafa, who was unaffected by it.

"Precisely my point. That Shrine is sacred to the Segramites, and I will not allow anyone, let alone some outsiders, enter as they please. Besides, there's PLENTY of DANGEROUS MONSTERS THERE. If you went in, you probably wouldn't make it out alive. Give up and go home." Mustafa snapped and then Cruxie rolled her eyes secretly, turning to the window so no one could see.

"W-what?! B-but he's your father!" Dogi said, trying to convince Mustafa who only shook his head.

"I have daddy issues, leave me alone." Mustafa snapped again. Dogi and Adol just lay there shocked and wide-mouthed.

"B-but Adol and his friends came all the way here...It would oh..." Cruxie said with a innocent and fading voice, trying to convince Mustafa by coughing a little as well. Mustafa immediately turned towards her with a shocked and worried expression. Pondering for a little while he finally spoke.

"F-fine, they can go as long as I'm with them I guess...B-BUT! If, and only if, you DO NOT DAMAGE ANYTHING and YOU DO NOT WANDER OFF BY YOURSELVES!" Mustafa said commandingly, making them jump again. Dogi and Adol's faces light up and they almost jumped for joy. Although Dogi knew that Adol probably wouldn't obey the don't wander off by yourselves part.


	10. The Flame Shrine

(The voices of the dragons talking will each have a different font for each dragon. Angue-Barl will have a (2), Rada-Manj will have a (3), O-Balon will have a (4), Ze-Kalios will have a (5) and Mu-Anti will have a (1). Anyway, that's just to clear things up, enjoy!)

* * *

They ate a hearty meal at Mustafa's home, before heading out. The travellers made the necessary preparations and then they left Segram Village. Cruxie saw them off but at the gate and before they left, Mustafa stopped to say goodbye to Cruxie.

"Hey you take care alright?" Mustafa said, patting Cruxie on the head.

"Oh come on bro, you know I can take care of myself." Cruxie said cheerfully. Mustafa smiled and put his hand down.

"Okay, I will hold you to your word. This is the key to the Flame Shrine, take it." Mustafa said sternly turning towards Adol with his hand outstretched. In his hand was a red key. Cruxie laughed a little and smiled. Mustafa just smiled back at her. Adol nodded and tried to take the key, but before he could, Mustafa withdrew his hand. Adol and Dogi both looked at each other with confused faces.

"Nah just kidding. I'll never trust an outsider with the key to our Shrine. Righty then, be good and take care sis!" Mustafa said, waving goodbye to her while he and the rest walked away.

"Sure thing bro! See ya!" Cruxie said waving goodbye to the travellers.

After a while of hard battles, levelling up, and running away from a giant worm, they finally reached the Flame Shrine.

"It is a shrine we of Segram have revered to since ancient times...Two statues mark the front gate. We must go there first." Mustafa said in his stern voice and marched towards the two giant statues. Aisha hesitantly walked towards Mustafa after seeing Adol and Dogi running by his side. Indeed, they were eager to get inside. They headed towards the door and saw a keyhole in the middle of a large engraving. Dogi smirked, the doors looked like walls.

"Alright, alright! Let me handle this!" Dogi said, cracking his knuckles and walking up to the door. He raised his fist and his face was met by Mustafa's hammer. It was only a light swing, Mustafa thought, but this sent Dogi flying some meters away.

"A-a-a-a-_AA_! NO _TOUCHY_ UNLESS _I SAY SO_!" Mustafa yelled sheathing his hammer again. Dogi got up and frowned, waiting for Mustafa to unlock the door. He unlocked the door and the Shrine was open.

"Man, exciting isn't it?" Dogi mumbled to Adol, but then, Adol looked at someone with blonde hair and frowned. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Aisha. This is an adventure of MEN. Therefore get out!" He said to Aisha who looked at him and frowned. Adol just face palmed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'll just head the other way then. Must be other titano phenomena anyway..." Aisha said, her voice trailing off, and turning towards the desert. Then, her face was met by Mustafa's hammer and she was sent flying some meters into the shrine.

"NO ONE SPLITS UP, UNLESS I SAY SO! DID I NOT MAKE THAT CLEAR!?" Mustafa yelled again and Adol, Dogi, and Aisha nodded immediately. "Good, now, follow me." He said sternly, leading the way.

"Man that was a GIRL..." Dogi whispered to Adol and then Adol nodded.

"Hm? Is there something you need to say?" Mustafa said sternly, not even turning to see them.

"N-n-no! Not at all!" Aisha laughed nervously, still shocked by the sudden impact on her face a few seconds ago.

"Good. I thought so." Mustafa said, still not turning to look at them.

"He packs a punch..." Aisha whispered to Dogi.

"Yeah I know." Dogi whispered back.

"Man up you wimps and quit whining, because if you do anything suspicious, your face will meet my hammer again. Got it? That's already strike one for you Blondie. You too Beef Jerky." Mustafa snapped and they immediately nodded their head.

_**~ Some time after a LOT of lava, fire, and levelling ~**_

"W-What!?" Aisha said as the ground began to shake. Suddenly a giant chicken-I mean, a titano appeared. The gates in front and behind them closed, locking them in with the monster.

"Hmph. Another titano? Fine." Mustafa said calmly taking out his hammer and charging at the beast.

_**~ A boss battle after ~**_

"Alrighty then. Let's move people." Mustafa said, walking calmly towards the now open gates. Up ahead was frozen lava and a treasure chest. The party walked towards the chest and opened it, getting an ice-cold crystal.

"That's the Ice Mist Crystal. Long ago, the Fire Dragon ordered fairies to make this crystal in order to help balance his power. We'll need it to get to the Shrine. Now give it." Mustafa said, holding out his hand. Adol immediately gave the crystal to Mustafa. Then, Dogi noticed something they were leaving behind.

"OH MY GOD NO. NO. NO. NO. We are not sparkling when we run! NO!" Dogi said as he noticed the trail of sparkles, from the Ice Mist Crystal, that they were leaving.

"You gotta deal with it Beef Jerky." Mustafa said as he calmly walked on the lava, which was freezing beneath his every footstep. Dogi only frowned, sighed, and continued to follow Mustafa.

After a while of exploring, levelling and gathering things, they ran into a place that had a door ahead. As they walked towards the door, the cave suddenly began to shake. Then a giant guardian appeared from the lava and roared, urging them to fight. Mustafa and the others readied their weapons and charged at the beast.

_**~ ANOTHER boss battle after ~**_

"I-Is it over? What was that? I-It scared me..." Aisha mumbled to herself.

"WIMP. That was the Guardian of the Shrine, "Levard Galem". It protects the sleeping Flame Dragon." Mustafa said sheathing his weapon. Then he pondered and a look of worry spread across his face. "I can't believe that even the statues have started moving in here...DAMMIT! What in the name of the Dragons is happening to Segram!?" He yelled in frustration, but then he regained his posture once more.

"I-I heard that Segram has suffered a lot due to the titano attacks as of late..." Aisha said warily, looking down as to not show her concern. That and as to now show what she knew and how much she actually knew.

"It has. We see titanos incessantly and not just the Sand Eater from earlier...Not only that actually...Our oasis has dried up...and we've been getting sand-storms outside of storm season...But the biggest problem..." Mustafa said as his voice trailed off. He looked down and they were patiently waiting his answer.

"Is..? What is it?" Aisha said.

"Hmph. I am under no obligation to tell someone with the likes of you." Mustafa snapped again. He turned towards the door in front of them and then pondered for a while. "I've come this far. I'm going to see the Flame Shrine. If you want to come with me, then do as you please." He said, walking towards the door in front of them. They immediately followed him into the Shrine. The party walked into a room with a giant altar in the middle. They walked up to the altar and looked at it.

"This is Segram's altar huh? It looks a lot like the one we saw at Shannoa right Adol?" Dogi said and Adol nodded.

"Of course you dope. They are dedicated to the same Five Great Dragons. But this one in particular is dedicated to the Flame Dragon, Angue-Barl." Mustafa said and then they nodded. Looking at the altar Adol walked even closer to it, and held out his hand. Just then, the altar started to glow and so did Adol. Suddenly the room started to shake gently and a voice was heard.

(2) "**O warrior.**

**O eternal Altago...**

**We have created it thus...**

**BUT SOMEONE MADE A MISTAKE AND NOW..."**

(1) "_SHUDDUP EVERYONE MAKES MISTAKES!" _

(2) "**HOWEVER THE LAND BEGINETH TO GRATE, ROT, DISTORT AND BE AMISS!"**

(1) "_SHUDDUP ALREADY! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY I'M SORRY!?" _

(3) "**_Let it go brother. It's not like this can be fixed anyway."_**

(1) "_I SAID I WAS SORREEEEEYYYY!"_

(4) "_Aww don't bully him brothers! Look he's crying already!"_

(5) "**ALL OF YOU SHUT UP AND LET HIM CONTINUE! **

**They're not even supposed to hear our voices yet!"**

(2) "**ERE ALTAGO MEETETH DOOM! AGAIN AND AGAIN AND-"**

_(1) "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY I'M SORRREEYYYY!?"_

(5) "**Shut the fuck up! BOTH OF YOU!"**

(2) "**Fine.**"

(3) **"_As you say Onii-sama..."_**

(4) "_As you wish brother."_

(1) "_I'M SORREHHYY!"_

(5) "**OH NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID!**

**JUST GRANT CARROT TOP OVER HERE, your seal ALREADY!**

**I'LL HAVE NO MORE OF THIS! **

**DO YOU HEAR ME!?"**

Then the voices faded away and true to their word, Adol gained a new ability. The cave was quiet for a while and the party were shocked and at a loss of words from what they just heard. Especially that one terrifying voice of the Moon Drago-I mean, that one terrifying voice that made the whole room look like it was gonna collapse.

Adol looked at his hands and then everyone looked at Adol. Turning towards him as if he had answers, which he did, but he'd never tell anyone but his bestest pall Dogi. Who was the only one who could hear him if he explained.

"W-What in the name of Altago was that!?" Aisha said, looking furiously at Adol. Dogi and Adol looked at each other and shrugged.

"We don't know either. But the same thing happened in Shannoa...well, except of course...There weren't so many voices...AND DEFINITELY NO ANGRY, TERRIFYING, AND LORDLY VOICE." Dogi said, referring to the Moon Dragon, which shook the room and made it look as if there was a _VERY_ bad earthquake.

"Don't tell me...Carrot Top, why don't we try using that power you just received?" Mustafa said, eying Adol cautiously. Adol nodded and he concentrated for a while. Then they were all engulfed by a bright light and everyone was suddenly back at the Segram gates.

"Wow...That was...instanantananta." Dogi said, getting lost in the word 'Instantaneous'.

"I think you mean instantaneous idiot. B-but..." Aisha said frowning and then pondering for a while.

"You really do have the power of the Dragons..." Mustafa mumbled to himself while looking at Adol unbelievingly. "Carrot T...Uh...A-Adol...How long were you able to use these powers? No, a better question is, how were YOU able to hear the voices of the Dragons at all?" He pondered and then Adol told him what happened at the shrine near Altago. Of course, leaving out the important detail of him and Dogi already knowing what was happening due to the many times they've replayed the game.

"As Elder of Segram...I have duties to the people here, after seeing something like that...I can't just ignore it. Come to my house. Tell me everything that has happened since you came to Altago." Mustafa said leading the way to his house.


	11. Back to Altago

They entered the house and they were lead to the kitchen. They sat down and Mustafa looked at Adol, but then he remembered something.

"Ah, wait here a bit. I need to check on Cruxie first." Mustafa said, giving a slight smile as he got up and walked out the kitchen.

"Man he must have it tough...I bet the first thing he does when he gets home is check on his sister..." Dogi said, frowning as he played with a spoon in front of him.

"Yeah, he said that all the recent phenomena has been getting him down, but I'm sure the thing he's worried about most is his sister..." Aisha said looking down, and frowning. She knew how that felt.

"Thing? Really Aisha? You're calling Cruxie a thing?" Dogi said raising his eyebrow.

"No, I meant...ugh. You're a pain in the head. Nevermind." Aisha said while rolling her eyes and sighing.

"Hey Adol, what do you think? Mustafa said that we should stay here but, come on. Don'tcha wanna check on Cruxie?" Dogi said and his lips twitched. That was his line, but he was scared to death of disobeying Mustafa's orders again. Adol only widened his eyes and he smiled. After a while of smiling at Dogi his lips twitched and he nodded, getting up shakily.

"WHAT!? You seriously want to disobey that guy's orders again!?" Aisha said, and the both of them nodded shakily. Adol and Dogi got up and walked outside the kitchen. Aisha gulped and then followed them a second after. It was the scariest stair climb of their lives, each step was a step closer to Mustafa's fury. AND THEY ALL KNEW IT.

"O-Oh man...I've never been this scared climbing the stairs...AISHA, GIRLS FIRST!" Dogi said as he grabbed Aisha and pushed her towards the uppermost floor where Cruxie and Mustafa were.

"WAAAIIITTT!" Aisha yelled as she stumbled to the last step, and fell on the carpeted floor of the bedroom. There she saw Mustafa kneeling down at Cruxie's bed and petting her gently on the head. Cruxie was fast asleep of course, and Mustafa had a slight smile on his face while petting her. Then he noticed the three travellers hiding on the side of the stairs.

"Didn't I tell you to wait downstairs?" Mustafa said in his stern voice.

"I-It was...U-Uh...How is she?" Aisha stuttered. Mustafa huffed and then looked toward his sleeping sister.

"She's fine, the medicine's working...But...I don't know how long it'll last. Iskan Fever is incurable." Mustafa said, looking a little bitter and melancholic.

"What?! There's no cure!?" Dogi said, shocked and wide eyed.

"No..." Aisha said sadly. "There is medicine that slows the progress down, but that medicine is extremely expensive. All the more so with all these outbreaks of the illness..." She said, looking down and closing her eyes. Dogi then sighed and let out a grunt of frustration.

"No need to fret over something we cannot change. We must accept it and move on. Now then, let's talk downstairs." Mustafa said, leading them to the kitchen once again. He prepared something to drink and eat for everyone and set up some plates and utensils.

"So when we first came to Altago, we were arrested." Dogi began and then Mustafa's eyes widened and so did Aisha's. Adol's eyes widened and his mouth was left agape as he face-palmed.

"I-Is that so?" He said calmly, putting one hand on the hilt of his hammer secretly.

"And then Commander Scias got us out and escorted us to the King's hallway. It turns out the King of Altago, has connections to the illegal pirate Ladock! Can you believe it? Good ol' One Eyed Ladock!" Dogi said and then Adol became even more uptight and restless.

"..." Aisha tried to speak but nothing came out of her mouth.

"Do YOU have connections with the...illegal pirate?" Mustafa said calmly, running his fingers on the hammer and ready to strike them at any moment.

"Yeah we do! Good ol' Ladock's been our best bud since I can't even remember! We even did some pirating missions together!" Dogi said and then Adol jumped on him, slapping him relentlessly.

_**~ Some PROPER explanations after, that don't involve anything that could put Adol and Dogi in an political disposition ~**_

"Ah so it was no accident...That voice we heard really must have been the Flame Dragon's..." Mustafa said, looking down and pondering.

"_WHICH_ voice?" Dogi said sarcastically, and then huffed. "Well anyway, that wouldn't make sense. If that's true then that means there really ARE dragons. Sure we heard a voice but it's not like we saw the real deal!" He remarked again. Mustafa smiled and shook his head.

"You really don't understand do you? The dragons exist even if you can't see them. They are the forces that make up this land! They have been in deep slumber for centuries but are there when there is fire, water, wind, air, and...life itself really! They are our guardians." Mustafa said, and then sighed. "I'm no expert on the Legend, but those words were pretty off...Let me ask you this...Do you know what the words of the Flame Dragon meant?" He asked, looking at Adol. Adol and Dogi both shook their heads.

"Hmm...I thought that since the Flame Dragon spoke to you, you knew something I did not..." Mustafa said and then pondered for a little while.

"So what we do know for sure is that Adol gained some sort of power from the altar..." Aisha said and then looked at Adol suspiciously. "I need to keep a close eye on him..." She thought to herself and then was shocked when Adol looked at her. Aisha immediately turned her head and kept the conversation going.

"You may want to visit the other altars as well. We, the Tribes of Altago, each revere one of the Dragons. There is an altar near every village." Mustafa said, closing his eyes and smiling slightly.

"Tribes of Altago? You mean like this and Shannoa?" Dogi asked and then Mustafa nodded.

However, two of the Tribes have been lost over the years. Adol, you haven't been to Kylos yet have you? There is another altar there. Kylos is in a harsh region to the west of the Altago Plains. The Eldress there is rumoured to have mysterious powers and may know more about the Five Great Dragons." Mustafa said and then Adol and Dogi nodded.

"Thanks for everything man. You've really been a great help!" Dogi said happily.

"Hah, no need to thank me. I'm just performing my duty. Now prepare well before heading out to Kylos, the monsters there are particularly vicious." Mustafa laughed light-heartedly and then waved goodbye from the middle of the village.

"Bye Adol! By Dogi! By Blo-Aisha!" Cruxie said as they waved goodbye.

"TELEPORTATION DEVICE GO!" Dogi said pushing Adol to the ground. Adol frowned and glared at Dogi, who was still expecting him to teleport them back to Altago. Adol sighed and explained that he needed to 'rediscover' the teleportation points around Altago.

"Gawww...Damn. Fine. And here I thought I wouldn't have to use my feet anymore." Dogi complained as they started walking. As they walked away, they could hear the not so comforting laugh of both Mustafa and Cruxie.

_**~ Somewhere in the Altago Palace ~ **_

A dark mercenary ran through the corridors of the Palace, a golden fairy by his side. The guards ran towards him in an alarming speed and he jumped off the highest top, cutting them off. He threw a talisman on the ground and landed on his feet. A light blue glow, like electricity, flashed through his body as his feet hit the ground. He got up and ran towards the gates.

"Tch...Security's tighter than I thought. So that was the Altaginian Falcon huh? Hmph...Not bad, but my brother was still better...which means I'm still..." The mercenary thought to himself and then was cut off by a golden fairy who was ahead, but came back for him.

"What are you doing?! The guards are coming after you, _move_! I-I mean, please hurry." She said flying by his side.

"I know. That bastard didn't tell me how hard this was going to be..." Geis mumbled to himself and then turned the other way, running towards the gates of the Altaginian Palace.

_**~ A WHILE later ~**_

"Dis...Altago...AHHHH..." Dogi tried to speak but couldn't, panting for his life as they reached the Altago gates. There they were greeted by the sight of three guards headed their way. This alarmed the travellers right away as they saw many of the guards around town seemed uptight.

"Oh you're the two adventurers the king recognized aren't you? Perfect. Have you seen a suspicious man about town? He'd be wearing a dark outfit and carrying a poleaxe." The guard in the middle asked, and Dogi shook his head. Adol remained silent and staring into space. As Dogi exchanged words with the guards, the word 'poleaxe' echoed through Adol's mind.

"Could that be...?" Adol thought to himself and then he smiled slightly. A fated rival? It seemed likely.

"Hm? Is something the matter mister Adol?" One guard, who noticed Adol smiling, asked. Adol didn't respond and only continued to stare into space.

"Eh don't mind him. He's creepy like that sometimes." Dogi said, and the guard turned his attention back to Dogi.

"Anyway an intruder? What. How with all this tight security?" Dogi asked and then the Dragon Knights shook their heads.

"I hear he's made it out of the vicinity through the Dragon Knight's checkpoints. That's no easy feat! No need to worry though, we've set up blockages on all the major roads. Don't interfere with the Dragon Knight's investigation and stay out of trouble all right?" On guard said as they walked out the gates. Adol, Dogi, and Aisha made way for them as they walked right past.

"Aww dammit. Looks like we're stuck here." Dogi complained again and then turned to Adol. "So what now?" He asked and then Adol shrugged. Aisha only mumbled something to herself as she angrily clenched her fists.

"OH WHAT'S THAT ADOL?! YOU WANNNA SEE TIA!? SURE! LET'S HEAD TO THE TOWN SQUARE!" Dogi suddenly shouted out loud, alerting some of the people around. Apparently, Dogi liked to ship Adol with many people.

"Oh you, no-fuck." Adol thought to himself as he was being carried to the town square by Dogi. Soon they arrived and saw Tia and Maya in the distance. They both looked rather down.

"Oh! W...What the fuck?" Tia mumbled to herself as she saw Dogi, who was carrying Adol, waving at her. She waved back and soon they were within arms distance.

"Hey! Business is slow today huh? Hey Adol, what's say we lend a hand?" Dogi said, pushing Adol and making him fall on the grass. "I SAID, WHAT'S SAY WE LEND A HAND." He said but louder this time.

"No you fuck! I'll lend her a hand, but I'm not gonna be her boyfriend! Can't you tell by now my only lover is Lady Adventure?" Adol thought to himself as he glared at Dogi, who was smiling at Tia and waving his eyebrows at Adol.

"Oh no you don't have too...The city seemed rather chaotic anyway, I bet it's just a bad day today. Haha..." Tia said laughing a little. "Oh how was your trip by the way?" She asked and then Adol told Tia the trip went well.

"It was hot, sandy, and smelled like sweaty men the whole time...It still smells like sweaty men."

"HEY! I just walked 500 miles!" Dogi yelled and then Adol opened his mouth. "AND I WILL WALK 500 MORE! JUST TO BE THE MAN WHO WALKED 1000 MILES JUST TO FALL DOWN AT YOUR DOOR!" The both of them sung horribly to each other and then fell down on the grass.

"Ahem anyway. STUFF!" He yelled at Aisha and then turned his attention back to Tia.

"It seems...Maya? What's wrong? Aren't you happy to see them?" Tia asked, turning towards Maya. However Maya didn't respond and just stood still, looking down. "...Maya...Maya...What's wrong...?" She asked cautiously, and then suddenly Maya collapsed.

"Ma-Maya! Maya, what's wrong?! Maya!" Tia yelled, frantically trying to wake Maya up but also not trying to do anything physically. They all gathered around her and Aisha knew all too well what was happening.

"Get her home. NOW!" She said as she carried Maya and ran for the house.

_**~ Some time later ~**_

"Maya...Maya hang in there please! Maya...Maya hang on...please..." Tia said sadly as Maya coughed heavily. The three could only watch from afar.

"I knew it...She had Iskan Fever...but it...it's worse than I thought..." Aisha said looking sadly at Maya.

"What? Like...how worse?" Dogi asked Aisha and she looked down.

"Her hands and feet have begun to petrify already...At this rate..." Aisha said sadly and then closed her mouth, refusing to speak anymore.

"Tia! M-Maya, is-is she...?" Came an elderly voice as the Doctor from Old Town came in. He checked on Maya immediately and his face turned grave.

"Doctor! Can't you make the medicine and give it to Maya?!" Dogi asked, worried.

"You know nothing about this do you? It's not that simple...Come, let's talk." The Doctor said, and they each got a chair. The four of them looked sadly at Tia, who was sobbing at the foot of Maya's bed.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm so, so sorry..." Tia sobbed in silence. Then, she suddenly became silent and stopped sobbing, her face turning stoic and emotionless. She knew what she had to do next.


	12. Unfair Deal

"Doctor, why can't you give her the medicine?" Dogi asked, and then Daleyon frowned.

"Well you see...The fact is, the medicine requires an ingredient called the Scarlet Crystal, which is incredibly expensive...Which means, that for us, it may be impossible to get." Daleyon said, shaking his head slowly.

"Isn't there any way to get the Crystal?!" Dogi asked, and then Daleyon shook his head.

"I heard Zanzibar still has some for sale but his prices are...well, fucking crazy is putting it mildly." Daleyon said and then Adol frowned. Looking down and pondering for a moment Adol walked up to Daleyon and offered to buy the Crystal from Zansibar. "What?! You're really gonna try it?! It's impossible I tell you! His prices are beyond impossible for any man on this world!" Daleyon said and then Adol just frowned and walked out the room. Soon enough, Dogi and Aisha followed him out.

"Well thank you for trying anyway!" Daleyon said, waving goodbye to the three travellers. "The king was right, they are insane! Oh well, it's good to try every now and then I guess..." Daleyon said, still looking their way.

"Everyone in this fucking land is insane and deserves to die..." Tia mumbled to herself.

**~ At Zanzibar's Place ~**

"Oh what do you want? This is no place for low-lifes like you." Zanzibar said as he turned around.

"You fucker, do you know who I am?" Adol thought to himself as he smiled politely at Zanzibar. Walking up to him, Adol asked Zanzibar if he could get a piece of the Scarlet Crystal.

"The Scarlet Crystal? Just so you know, that item is extremely ex-pen-sive...It'll cost you about the same amount as a house at least..." Zanzibar said.

"Oh come on man! I heard your prices were expensive but that's outrageous! Can't we have a discount or something?" Dogi said to Zanzibar but he just laughed.

"I don't make the prices man, that's that." Zanzibar said and shook his head.

"Oh come on! There's a little kid from Old Town that's dying! You can't say no to a kid!" Dogi tried to reason with Zanzibar and he just rolled his eyes.

"Old Town? There's no need for anyone to waste their time with such a worthless and rotting place. More over me, who has all the MONEY!" Zanzibar said, throwing his hands up.

"One hundred per cent discount!" Dogi said and then Zanzibar laughed again.

"Ninety-five." Zanzibar said and then Dogi huffed.

"Hah! Eighty-five!" Dogi said, crossing his arms. Adol looked at him dumbfounded and Zanzibar just laughed.

"Okay then, if you want that. Seventy!" Zanzibar said and then Dogi laughed.

"Haha! Fifty!" Dogi said. Adol wanted to punch him so bad right now. Dogi had no idea what he was saying or doing. This was obvious given his statements.

"Forty!" Zanzibar said, laughing.

"Twenty!" Dogi yelled but Zanzibar kept on laughing.

"Ten!" Zanzibar said, almost turning red as an apple because he was laughing so hard.

"Five!" Dogi said, and Zanzibar just kept on laughing.

"Zero!" Zanzibar yelled.

"Deal!" Dogi said and then Zanzibar burst into tears.

"You idiot!" Zanzibar said, laughing until he couldn't even stand up or breathe anymore.

**"YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH SAYING SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO MY FACE!?"** Dogi said, throwing a fist at Zanzibar. Aisha tried to stop him, but Adol held his hand in front of her, signaling for her to stop.

"B-But...He's gonna be in trouble. We might all get in trouble...I'm warning you." Aisha said and Adol just shrugged.

"So? I've been in trouble a lot of times and I don't know about you, but I made it out." Adol thought to himself.

**~ After beating Zanzibar's ass ~**

"Wow, I had no idea that I could get that violent...Neither did I have any idea that beating someone like that up would feel so good...Oh well! Let's go and report back to Doctor Daleyon." Dogi said and they nodded, heading towards Old Town. They went through the little town and reached Tia's house. Going in, they found Daleyon by Tia's side, comforting her. He turned towards the travellers and walked up to them.

"How did it go?" Daleyon said, although he already knew the answer. It was pretty obvious they wouldn't get the Crystal from the start.

"It was awesome! I beat Zanzibar's ass until he was begging for mercy!" Dogi said proudly. Daleyon's eyes widened and he just looked at Dogi with shock.

"Yeah you also tried to make a deal with him...and failed horribly partially because of yourself..." Adol thought to himself and laughed a little.

"Well anyway, we didn't get the Crystal, obviously. S-so...Isn't there any other way? Whatever I can do...I'll do it..." Aisha said, looking down. She of all people knew exactly how Tia felt when Maya started coughing and collapsed.

"The Scarlet Crystal is extremely rare and only found in Altago...Oh! But perhaps there may still be some in the Old Waterway!" Daleyon suddenly realized and everyone turned their attention towards him, even Tia.

"Where's that? And...What's that?" Dogi asked. Tia slowly turned towards them.

"It's an waterway that spans the entirety of Altago. I know where it is, come on!" Aisha said and then Tia suddenly stood up.

"Mr. Daleyon...could you watch Maya for a moment? I...need to do something..." Tia said and then suddenly ran out the house.

"Wow for a girl like her, she's pretty fast!" Daleyon said, looking out the window. Tia was already know where to be seen. "But wait...don't tell me she's planning to go to the Waterway all by herself! She doesn't stand a chance! There are many ferocious beasts down there!" Daleyon said but then, Adol and Dogi began to run towards where Tia went to.

"Hey wait! You don't even know where the Waterway is!" Aisha said, running after them.

"Oh man! Did you hear that Adol?! MANY. FEROCIOUS. BEASTS! LET'S GOOO!" Dogi yelled running next to Adol who smiled and nodded. Back in Tia's house, Daleyon watched as the travellers disappeared into the distance.


	13. The Scarlet Crystal

The travelers got to the Old Waterway and as expected, Tia was at the Waterway gate, but much to their surprise, so was asshol-uh General Raud. And as usual, he was asking her out whenever he got the chance.

"Hey babe. So-" Raud began, but was cut off by Tia.

"Please, I'll go on however many dates with you as you want but...But on one condition! Let me through!" Tia said, almost yelling at Raud.

"Huh? Really? Okay then! Guard step aside." Raud said, and the guard hesitantly stepped aside and unlocked the gate to the Old Waterway.

"I don't know what you plan on doing down there, but if it's a date with me, then whatever!" He said happily but then they noticed the three travelers and Raud looked nothing short of pissed to see them.

"Hey hold it!" Dogi said and the three ran up to Raud.

"Tch. Not you again! You just _LOVE _getting in the way don't you?" Raud complained, glaring at them.

"Hey, let me have a word with you." Aisha said in a demanding tone. Raud's men just laughed as she stepped closer.

"You wanna die kid? If not then shut your mouth!" Raud snarled at Aisha but she was unaffected.

"Commander Raud. Come. Here. Now." She commanded and for once, Raud was slightly intimidated. Aisha and Raud went to a corner and started whispering to each other. Raud's expression turned from annoyed to shocked and then he went to his men.

"We're leaving." Raud said. His men looked at him dumbfounded.

"What? But Commander! You had her already!" One of the guards said and then Raud huffed.

"Shut up. Let's go." Raud said stepping aside. Before they left Raud turned towards Aisha. "It's best not to get involved in matters that don't concern you. And the group you're with...Just remember who you are." Raud said and then Aisha frowned. Then Raud and his men left, leaving the three and Tia alone.

"What the hell was that about?" Dogi asked turning towards Aisha. Adol just stared at the waterway waiting to go inside. "What did you say to him Aisha?" Dogi asked her and she looked around nervously.

"We-hah...Uh, y-you know...This and that and...and...and what not...Anyway let's go!" Aisha said and then turned towards Tia.

"Oh FINALLY! Ah crap. The cutscene's still going on..." Adol thought to himself as he watched Tia and Aisha talk to each other.

"Don't be so rash next time! That guy's a real blockhead you know?" Aisha said and then Tia smiled politely and nodded.

"A blockhead that deserves to die. Just like everyone else in this god forsaken place..." Tia mumbled to herself, her murderous intent rising. She hid it under a polite and twitching smile however, and her eyes twitched as well.

**~ Somewhere at the Palace ~**

"Oh boy...Soon she'll be back to her good old batshit insane self..." Scias mumbled to himself as he frowned, looking at some papers on his desk.

"Commander Scias, is there something wrong?" Asked a member of the Dragon Knights.

"No nothing at all." Scias said smiling politely at the guy.

**~ Back to the Party ~**

"IMMA GIANT CRAB THAT'S WALKING TOWARDS YOU SIDEWAYS!" The crab said in its own language. Adol then, suggested that Tia stayed back, and she nodded.

"Even though I can wipe with guy with one swoop..." Tia thought to herself as she hid in a safe corner. Then, the three travelers unsheathed their weapons and charged at the beast.

**~ Some boss battle after ~**

"Are you guys okay? I-I heard something loud so I..." Tia said, walking towards them.

"Don't worry that one went down easier than any wall I've busted. And those go down really easy! Hoho! Haha!" Dogi said, flexing his muscles. Everyone else looked at him with a weird look and raised eyebrows and an awkward silence filled the air. "Okay I'm sorry..." He said, frowning and looking down. Adol then pointed towards the Scarlet Crystals in the very far end of the room.

"Oh my! That's the Scarlet Crystal! There's still some left...Maya's still a child, so this should be enough..." Tia said happily as she grabbed some of the Scarlet Crystals. Then, she turned towards them and looked down. "B-by the way...Thank you so much everyone...I...I don't know how to ever repay you..." She said.

"Oh don't worry about it! We got to see a new place after all!" Dogi said and they laughed. Then the four of them journeyed safely out of the waterway and then went straight back to Tia's house, but not before they made sure that no one could venture into the waterway anymore. Once inside Tia's house, they were shocked not to find Tia there, but a familiar silver haired swordsman standing beside Maya.

"Woah! Long time no see man!" Dogi said walking up to Scias.

"Huh? Oh it's you two. I see, so you're the ones who was helping Tia all this time..." Scias said happily and smiled at them. Then he noticed Aisha and immediately saw through her disguise. "You're...!" He said, shocked. Aisha looked around nervously and tried to hide her face.

"A-uh...Wh-what's a Dragon Knight doing here anyway?" Aisha said, nervously changing the subject.

"Good question. Er, uh, but hey, you know Tia and Maya?" Dogi asked.

"Ahaha, I must not have mentioned it to you. I'm from Old Town actually. I've known Tia and Maya for a long time now. I guess you could say that we're childhood friends..." Scias ranted and then smiled.

"Oh really? I had no idea...So uh...Something going on between you two there? Eh? _EEHHH?_" Dogi teased and then Scias smiled.

"Haha...It's nothing like that at all..." Scias said smiling a little, then his face changed to a serious and troubled expression as he turned towards Maya. "Maya lost her parents in the war and somehow ended up here. Tia found her and took care of her. They've become like sisters ever since..." He said. Adol was looking idly around, just waiting for the cutscene to be over.

"So they aren't blood related after all! I WAS RIGHT! I'M ALWAYS RIGHT!" Dogi suddenly yelled and then put his hand on his hips triumphantly.

"She lost her parents because of the war...? Wait...Then does that mean she can't talk because of the trauma?" Aisha asked herself, realizing this might be the case, she frowned and bit her lip.

"I can't be sure about that, but Maya took to Tia quickly. They're closer than real sisters without a doubt." Scias said, not taking his eyes off Maya. Then suddenly, Tia came running in the house.

"Oh you three! And Sci...as..." Tia said kind of surprised to see her minion, I mean, her _friend_, in her house. Friends go to each other's houses all the time, so that's surprising.

"Don't worry. I already told them that we're dating." Scias said proudly and was hit by Tia's hairpin...and her fist. "I-I mean...Uh sorry Milady! You're just so pretty, please don't kill me!" He said cowering and seemingly pleading for his life. Tia just shook her head and rolled her eyes while taking his hair and throwing Scias aside. Tia went to Maya's side and gave her the medicine, gently stroking Maya's face.

"Thank goodness! I...I was really worried!" Aisha said, holding back tears. Maya had fallen asleep and was now resting peacefully beside Tia. Scias only watched with a long face as Tia gently stroked Maya's cheek.

"Hey dude, why the long face? Don't tell me you're jealous of Maya now..." Dogi laughed and then so did Scias.

"No not at all! It's nothing like that!" Scias said happily while laughing.

"Or maybe he's the protector of the destroyer of worlds. I've played through this game many times, but that's just my guess." Adol thought sarcastically to himself as he rolled his eyes.

"Can I have a moment with you?" Scias suddenly asked the three. They looked at him dumbfounded and nodded their heads, going outside with Scias. He stopped just beside the flowerbed and turned towards them. "First...thank you. Thank you for saving Maya's life...I understand now, why His Majesty holds you in such high esteem..." He happily said and then looked down with a sorrowful expression.

"Hey man. Are you bipolar or something? First you're happy and then you're sad...and then...the cycle repeats." Dogi asked and then Scias laughed. The three travelers looked at each other and shook their heads slightly.

"No it's just...I'm sure you're aware, but Iskan Fever is incurable, no matter how much we stop the attacks, the fact that the body weakens over time will not change...Maya is still a child...and her body can only withstand the illness for so long..." Scias said sadly.

"No..." Aisha said looking down sadly.

"You can ignore the facts, but it won't change anything. It's best that you know..." Scias said, closing his eyes. "I'm sure Tia has already realized this, and I think it's best you leave these two alone for a while. But, do come by to see Maya when she's feeling better, I'm sure it'll cheer her up." He said with a smile and then he turned towards Aisha.

"Which brings me to the other question..." Scias said, making Aisha suddenly nervous. "You weren't around when the intruder fiasco happened, Sigroon's been worried sick. I would never have imagined you were with them. What are you doing in a place like this Princess?" Scias asked Aisha, and made her lose her cool.

"Sc-Scais! You should have just pretended not to know me! I-I was doing so well too..." Aisha yelled at him and he laughed.

"Wait what? I already know this, but that's my line!" Dogi said and then high-fived Adol.

"It's a good thing I don't have lines. Other than the green words that appear when it describes how I do something." Adol thought to himself as he smugly smirked at a wall. Aisha and Scias then proceeded to stare at Adol with raised eyebrows, who was oblivious to them.

"Oh don't worry about that. He gets creepy like that sometimes, nevermind him." Dogi said and then the two of them nodded slowly. Giving Adol raised eyebrows and weird looks.

"It's okay Adol. I get murderous with walls too." Dogi said, and then turned his attention back to Scias. "Anyway you were saying?" Dogi asked.

"Uh...right. Her royal highness, Princess of Altago and daughter of King Kiemarl. You didn't know this? She's usually quite bad at hiding her true identity." Scias said and then shook his head. "Anyway your highness I think it's time you returned to the palace. You're going to give Sigroon an ulcer with your antics and I cannot just ignore my duties. I must report this." He said and Aisha began to panic.

"AH-b-bu-but, but! I-I...I cannot do that. Scias, you know the situation. All these outbreaks of Iskan Fever...and the fact that there's nothing being done about it because of all the _other_ phenomena lately." Aisha said sternly.

"Yeah I know. I also know what's causing it-I mean what? I don't know." Scias said plainly and a bit too fast for them to hear him properly.

"Uh...what? What did you say?" Aisha asked.

"PRINCESS ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU'RE INVESTIGATING IN HIS MAJESTY'S PLACE!?" Scias yelled at the top of his lungs, drawing everyone's attention in Old Town, and some in Altago. Inside the house,Tia just smiled an irritated smile while she held Maya close to her.

"Scias...you're such an idiot. I should fire you sometime, but you're so useful. He's useful right Maya?" Tia said, motherly cradling Maya in her arms. Maya just laughed and laughed, as she was also held upside down. Then, Maya nodded.

"Yeah, I think I'll fire him next time." Tia said, and then put Maya down. Preparing the both of them some tea.


	14. YES

"Besides...It was only after I left the palace that I realized I knew absolutely nothing...What's going on in the other villages, who even lives in this country...Nothing! As princess, I should know these things. As princess, I need to learn more about my country and the others." Aisha said, looking Scias straight in the eye.

"Well...you've put me in quite a predicament, Princess. All right, I'll keep quiet about this to His Majesty. But you'll have to explain everything yourself when the times comes." Scais said, turning away and smiling. "Since it seems like we lost the thief anyway, I'll call off the blockades. Please be careful. Adol, take good care of her." He said, walking away.

"Well, another reason's that I'm having so much fun exploring the world...hehehe..." Aisha mumbled to herself. She turned towards Adol and Dogi, who were both staring into space. Yes, they weren't staring at Scais, he was gone a long time ago.

"So, wanna get going to Kylos?...Hey...HEY!" Aisha said waving a hand in front of them. Then, Adol and Dogi started snoring. "DUDES! ADVENTURE WAKE UP!" She yelled at the top of her lungs and then they suddenly shook their heads.

"Ha-herm-wha...? Oh right. What?" Dogi said, waking up. "Sorry. A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away, Adol and I learned to sleep with our eyes open. Yep..._with our eyes open._" Dogi said proudly and then crossed his arms.

"What? I can see that but...HOW!?" Aisha said, looking at them with her mouth open. Well Dogi in this case, since Adol was still snoring. "Tch. Nevermind, Kylos _NOW_. Let's go." She said, shaking her head in frustration. Dogi waited a while until Aisha was a distance away from them.

"Did you hear that Adol? She fell for it!" Dogi said laughing quietly, Adol however, kept on snoring. "Adol...ADOL. Oh what the hell man, I know we can sleep with our eyes open, but now _IS NOT _the time!" He said and then pushed Adol over. Then, he stopped snoring and shook his head.

"DOGI WHAT THE FUCK. I was having a dream where we were riding on waves of colorful candy while a giant turtle was chasing us and firing laser beams at us at the slowest speed possible. The only advantage was that it was HUGE, as in HUGE DOGI. Everything was colorful and sunshine, and it was raining confetti even though the sun was out. WE WERE IN PINK MINI SHORT AND TANK TOPS. WHAT THE FUCK." Adol angrily explained and then Dogi felt guilty as hell. Of course, he explained

"Oh man, I'm so sorry. That must have been a good adventure." Dogi said, shaking his head.

"Hell yes it was. NOW LET'S GO TO KYLOS!" Adol said, suddenly springing up as he noticed Aisha yelling at them angrily at the top of her lungs, a distance away from them. Dogi and Adol instantly caught up to her and then explained that maybe they should check on Tia for a good ending of some sort.

"What?" Aisha said angrily and just started walking towards the exit of Old Town.

"WAIT! I MEAN WE SHOULD CHECK ON TIA!" Dogi said and then Aisha stopped, rolling her eyes.

"Fine whatever." Aisha said and then followed Adol back to Tia's house. There, they found her huddled next to Maya's bed. She was sleeping peacefully.

"She must have been really tired." Aisha said looking at Tia.

"Well, who wouldn't be? I KNOW I WOULDN'T! YEAH!" Dogi said, and then high-fived Adol. Then, Tia began to mumble something.

"...Maya...Maya...I'm sorry Maya..." Tia mumbled, everyone kept quiet afterwards. Until Aisha broke the silence.

"We probably shouldn't wake her...Let's get going..." Aisha whispered and they both nodded, heading out of her house and out of Altago City.

**~ After a long while of leveling, exploring, and heading to Kylos ~**

After heading through the mountain path and out of the cave, the three travelers headed to a small open area. Up ahead, they could already see Kylos. Then, as they headed towards the open area, Adol and Dogi heard a vaguely familiar masculine voice.

"Oh my fuck. It is you. Haven't seen you in half a year Christin." The voice said, the three of them instantly turned towards the sound of the voice and they saw a man in black resting on one of the boulders scattered around the area. He had dark brown and short hair and had a nasty scar on his left cheek. He wore dark clothing, a torn and tattered cloak, and carried a black halberd. At his sides, were three fairies. Adol instantly knew who it was and ran towards him with arms outstretched.

"A-A-A-A-A! I know you miss me, but_ NO TOUCHY_." He said, not even looking at Adol as he pointed his halberd at him. Adol frowned and gave him puppy eyes. "No." He said, smiling an arrogant smile at Adol, who proceeded to give him bigger puppy eyes. He rested his halberd on his shoulders and sighed.

"Wha? W-Who the hell are you!?" Aisha said, intimidated by the man.

"It's Geis!" Dogi said, pointing at him.

"No need to state the obvious, Dogi-Master. Well, except for Princess Peach here, you can explain everything to her later. But now..." Geis said, pointing his halberd at Adol again. He smiled at Adol and got into a battle stance. "It's been a while hasn't it? What do you say? For old times sake?" He said and then Adol almost jumped for joy as he happily unsheathed his weapons.

"YEAH! Me too!" Dogi said, unsheathing his knuckle dusters.

"No." Geis plainly said, not taking his eyes off Adol.

"Say WHAAA...? But, dawww. Fine whatever. C'mon Aisha let's stay at the side. I'll explain to you while they're fighting I guess..." Dogi said sadly as he grabbed Aisha's hand and dragged her to the side, forcing her to stay put.

"Hah. Like old times eh?" Geis said, as he readied himself. Adol nodded happily and then readied his stance. "Come on! Show me what you've got!" He yelled as he lunged forward, throwing several talismans at Adol.

**~ While they are fighting ~**

"So Geis is someone we met." Dogi said. Aisha stared at him with a raised eyebrow, expecting more of an explanation. However, she didn't get one.

"Obviously, good gosh. When and how did you meet this violent man exactly? Moreover why do you even have connections to such a man like him?" Aisha said, watching Adol and Geis fight each other eagerly and seemingly happily.

"Uh I don't exactly know how Adol met him, but I know him as the guy who forced Adol to do a suicide mission back in the days of the Ark of Napishtim...Oh yeah, and I know him as the guy who Adol ha-uh, POSSIBLY has a crush on. Yeah, possibly...Eyup..." Dogi explained, his voice trailing off. Aisha just looked at him weird and then shook her head, turning her attention back towards the fight.

"So basically you guys met him six months ago?" Aisha asked, muttering to herself shortly after.

"Basically. He and Adol have a history, somewhat. We all met in the Vortex of Canaan a while back." Dogi explained.

"I still don't like him, even if he's a friend of yours." Aisha said and then noticed that Adol threw Geis to his feet. Finally, after a long match.

"Agh...I would expect at least this much from the man who bested my brother...not bad. Mind you, you're still damn soft, but at least you have some skill with a blade." He said, getting up. Adol happily helped him and smiled at him. Geis unsheathed his halberd and dusted himself a little.

"This energy I feel from you...I see you really were 'chosen'..." He said, smiling softly. Aisha and Dogi immediately ran to Adol's side, but he was unhurt. Mostly anyway, a few cuts and bruises here and there, but nothing too bad. Geis wasn't hurt that much either.

"Dude you alright?" Dogi asked and then Adol smiled at him, bearing his teeth. "Uh...okay." He said, backing away a little. Then, he noticed Geis's outfit.

"Hey-uh...that black outfit, you didn't, perchance, wander into the Altago palace at night, did you?" Dogi asked Geis. Aisha then widened her eyes and withdrew her bow.

"I knew it! You're the thief!" She said, shooting at him. He instantly caught the arrow before it could hit him and rolled his eyes, very much like it was nothing. And to him, it _was _nothing.

"Don't poke your nose into business that's not yours Princess. Besides, I couldn't have been the thief, I went into the palace _in the morning*_." Geis said teasingly and rolled his eyes. "Now please, Adol and I are discussing things." He said, throwing the arrow away. Aisha just stood there, in shock and kind of unsure what to do.

"You're heading for the altar in Kylos correct?" Geis asked Adol and he happily nodded. Aisha then, was in even more shock and Dogi just looked at Geis with a raised eyebrow.

"H-How do you..?" Aisha asked, still speechless. "F-For that matter, how do you even know about the altar!?" She asked, raising her voice a little.

"It's pretty obvious, judging by the fact you're in the gorge. The altar...well, that's none of your business at the moment, kay?" Geis said plainly. His three fairies then, flew by his side and greeted Adol and Dogi again.

"Hah, long time no see Red!" Xisa said, smiling her arrogant smile at him.

"I hope you've forgiven us for trying to kill you." Sera said apologetically.

"Yes, no hard feelings right! We sure have forgiven you!" Jue said and then laughed a little. Adol smiled politely and happily at the three, reassuring them it was okay. He then, told them he had a good fight with them anyway.

"Good, good. So at least there won't be any tension between us when you two get married." Xisa teased and then was swatted away by Geis. Of course, she dodged his hand and was unaffected by Geis's frustration.

"Don't mind her, she's a bit insane in the head. Anyway, if you're heading to the altar, then you should meet with the Eldress first. Don't be surprised if she's expecting you though. Meet her in the highest point in Kylos." Geis explained, walking past them. Dogi, Adol, and Aisha immediately backed off, as he walked in the direction they came from. Then, he stopped, and looked back at Adol, smiling his arrogant and handsome smile.

"Hey, Adol...It's nice to see you again." Geis said as he smugly smirked at Adol, before jumping away. His three fairies followed suit and smiled at Adol and Dogi, before flying towards Geis and disappearing shortly after.

"Hey! HEEEYYYY! Get your ass back here you son of a...! UGH! WHAT THE FUCK'S WRONG WITH HIM!?" Aisha yelled, angrily stomping her foot.

"You learn to roll with the dice. It's just the way he is, if you can't accept that then well...I'll tell you one thing, he aint' gonna change for you. If he does something it's always for himself." Dogi said and then Aisha shook her head. Adol glared at Dogi, albeit it was a light glare, no more than a scolding look.

"What? You know it's true!" Dogi said and then Adol gave him a light punch, shaking his head shortly after. Adol once again, lead the way as they traversed even more plains and mountains to get to Kylos.

* * *

* Yeah I found that weird. Even though they said he went into the palace at night, _it was clearly morning. _


	15. Meet the Eldress

The travelers, after a long and grueling time full of unwanted battles, but not unwanted leveling, finally made it to Kylos. Apparently it was much farther than expected. They arrived in a town full of windmills and even the houses had windmills.

"Oh my gosh...We finally made it...I...Hoo, the air's so clean here..." Aisha said, panting. Adol and Dogi only looked on, to them it was another land basically. Then Adol grabbed Dogi's shirt and tugged on it, pointing to the top of Kylos.

"Oh right...Geis said something about meeting the Eldress at the top of Kylos right?" Dogi said, pondering if he was correct. Then Adol nodded and reassured him.

"I don't believe for a second, that we can trust a guy like him...But hey, no reason we can't take a look around right? Who knows? Maybe they sell some really tasty secret foods here!" Aisha said, smiling in excitement.

"Well, I'll agree with you in the looking around! _AND_ the food part! Let's go!" Dogi said and they ran for the village.

**~ After a while of exploring the village and finding no secret tasty food, only regular food from Kylos which Dogi stuffed his mouth full of, even until now ~**

"Mpphh! Adff! Meff gff hff!" Dogi said, stuffing his already full mouth with even more food and running towards a place that lead to the back of the Eldress's house. Then, they saw a beautiful woman in light blue, standing at the very top point of Kylos. She was mumbling something to herself, and the wind was blowing gentle gusts around her.

"Don't talk with your mouth full dammit!" Aisha said, running next to him. She also had food with her, and was currently eating while running. Adol, on the other hand, spent all his money on weapons and healing items. Which, unfortunately, were ALSO EDIBLE and he was currently stuffing his throat full of them. Yes, most unfortunate isn't it?

"Aff yff thff Elthrff?" Dogi tried to speak, but his mouth was stuffed with food from Kylos. She turned her head towards their direction, but was still facing away from them.

"I've been expecting you. Adol Christin and his companions, who have heard the voices of the Dragons. Before you ask, it's all thanks to the wind, that travels to and fro." The woman said, not even facing them. She answered Dogi's questions before he could even ask them, and she knew who Adol and his companions were before they could even introduce themselves. This was definitely a point of interest for the three travelers.

"Ho-" Aisha was going to say, but was then cut off by the woman.

"I can hear the wind, and it tells me many things. Sometimes even whispers of the future. I can even hear thoughts so be careful what you think of around me. While my eyes cannot see light, I am able to see what others cannot." She answered before Aisha could ask.

"When-" Dogi said and then was also cut off by the woman.

"Your question doesn't make sense." She said.

"Haha. Gotcha!" Dogi said and then the woman laughed. She turned around and they saw she was blind. They stared in shock.

"Hah, good play. I am Mishera, the Eldress of Kylos. And you are Dogi, Princess Aisha Sari, and Adol." She said, pointing to each one of them correctly. "Let's talk inside." Mishera said, smiling at them and then showing them inside her house.

"I'm not one to speak but...you should probably ask next time you barge into an Elder or Eldress's house without permission. I know you've already been here." Mishera said pouring some tea for all of them. Adol, Dogi, and Aisha smiled sheepishly, she was right. The worst part was that they took some of her stuff. Oh wait, did they just think that? Oh no...

"Give it back. It's mine." Mishera said, holding out her hand to the three travelers.

"Wh-what's yours? What are you talking about?" Dogi asked nervously.

"The Blue Jewel, the Vitality Belt, the Nadly Extract, and the Chigle Extract. Give it back, those are mine." She said demandingly and held out her hand. Dogi and Adol looked at each other and sighed. Dogi took out the Vitality Belt and the Nadly Extract and gave it to Mishera. Adol took out the Blue Jewel and gave it to Mishera.

"You ate my Chigle Extract?" She asked, her expression clearly showing she wasn't amused. Adol hesitantly nodded his head and frowned. "Then you're paying for another one." Mishera said demandingly. Adol sunk down on the table, covering his face with his arms.

"Hah. I told you it was a bad idea." Aisha said proudly and then crossed her arms. "Anyway, back to the good stuff. What did you say the quest was again?" Aisha asked and then Adol and Dogi's faces lit up.

"Hah, ever so eager are we? Can you explain to me, what exactly happened when you heard the Voices of the Dragons? What did you feel, happened, everything to the last detail." Mishera asked and then Adol told her everything. Over a span of two hours, Adol and Dogi told her everything that happened when they came to Altago.

"I can't even begin to explain how many unnecessary details there were in that story, but thank you for the detailed account I guess. So it seems the Dragons really have chosen you. Amazing." She said and then smiled.

"Wait is that why-" Aisha was about to say, but was cut off by Mishera.

"Yes. Only those that are 'chosen' and favored by the Dragons can hear their voices." She said and then Aisha looked at her in shock. Then, Aisha remembered she could read minds.

"Oh right." Aisha said and laughed to herself.

"As an Elder of one of the Five Tribes, it is my duty to aid those who are led by the Dragons. I shall inform you of the location of Kylos' altar and I will accompany you going there. Well, I would also like to confirm something by hearing the Voice of the Wind Dragon." She said and then smiled, sitting down and crossing her legs.

"You'll help us? Thanks a bunch!" Dogi said.

"Well, no need to go right away. Let's relax a little over some tea and Honey-Sap Rice shall we?" Mishera said and then ordered one of her maids to prepare them some tea and honey-sap rice.

"What's Ho-" Dogi was about to say and was cut off, once again, by Mishera.

"It's the sweet sticky rice that you were eating earlier." Mishera explained and Adol, Dogi, and Aisha's faces lit up.

"ALRIGHT!" Dogi said and then almost jumped for joy. High-fiving Adol and strangely, Aisha as well. For the first time, he actually high-fived Aisha.


	16. The Wind Shrine

The travellers find a side to Mu-Anti that no one ever saw before...and a side that no one ever wants to see. Enjoy!

Just so you know, the voices of the Dragons are the same as before. (1) for Mu-Anti, (2) for Angue-Barl, (3) for Rada-Manj, (4) for O-Balon, and (5) for Ze-Kalios.

* * *

"Wow this place is huge. How could you NOT get lost in it?" Dogi said, looking around and examining the Wind Precints. Mishera only laughed a little and lead the way. She knew exactly where everything was here.

**~ After a WHILE of exploring and leveling up ~ **

The travelers reached the top of the Precints, where they saw a wide open area. In the middle, was a slightly off looking, and big tile on the ground. They looked around, seeing nothing but clouds and a wide open space.

"Wow this seems inviting." Dogi said, looking around as they followed Mishera to the middle. Then, as they got to the middle, Aisha smelled something foul.

"Hey, do you guys smell that? It smells like something's...rotting...?" Aisha said, sniffing the air.

"Well...now that you mention it..." Dogi said, sniffing the air and smelling the foul odor Aisha smelled.

"It is the presence of...impurity...and it's quite large, from what I can feel..." Mishera said, looking down. Then, they heard a loud roar, and eveyone almost jumped as they unsheathed their weapons. Flying around them, was a huge horned bird. It flew around the area, before landing shortly. The travelers noticed that it was giving off a strange dark aura.

"Alright! Another boss battle!" Dogi said as him and Adol charged towards it, while the girls stayed back and attacked from afar.

**~ An irritating boss battle and many deaths after ~ **

"Ugh! What the hell is that smoky thing!?" Dogi said as they all sheathed their weapons.

"The Kava Kelos was originally a wondrous bird that preferred to live in high mountain peaks. However, it seems to have been corrupted by the impurity in it's body and has been overcome by the miasma. It must have been attracted by the vast Dragon Energy here." Mishera said and then the three of them gasped.

"This...is the miasma...?" Aisha said, still grossed out by the smell. Then, Mishera stepped forward and pointed her staff at the Kava Kelos.

"We must purify this place...for the safety of all." She said, and then a light began to glow from her staff, channeling to the Kava Kelos. A radiant circle formed around the Kava Kelos, and the tip of Mishera's staff began to glow. Then, she began to concentrate. After a few minutes, it seemed she was having a hard time so Dogi decided to help.

"I'll help you. Kyaaahh!" Dogi yelled immitating exactly, the sound of an eagle. Then, the Kava Kelos started to disappear. Both Aisha and Adol looked at him with a raised eyebrow, and weird faces. "What?" Dogi asked and they both rolled their eyes.

"As a matter of fact, you did. I had no idea..you had it in you." Mishera said, also looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "Anyway, to the Wind Dragon!" She said, and then stepped on the out of place tile. Then, so did the others and they all went down. Then after a while of seeing nothing but the motion of going down, the travelers finally got to the altar. Up ahead, they saw the same monument that was in the other altars. They immediately went up to the monument and Adol did his thing.

(2) "Mu-mu. That's you."

(1) "I KNOW MY NAME GODDAMIT! Aghh...So um...Hi."

(4) "That's not how you begin Mu-mu..."

(1) "I-I know how to begin! In the valley between the Moon and Sea lieth Ancient Altago...When man forgotteth his heart, Ancient Altago doth tremble. The wind conceiveth impurity. The flame doth loseth it's radiance. "

(3) "So you're dirty and you're dull."

(1) "DON'T CALL ME STUPID!"

(3) "I wasn't talking to you. Stupid."

(1) "I uh, um..."

(5) "Hey! What are you doing!? YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT THE WARRIOR WAS HERE! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME THE WARRIOR WAS GOING THROUGH ANOTHER TRIAL!? _SPEAK!_"

(1) "It was Barly! It was his idea!"

(2) "WHAT!? That wasn't me! It-it was Raba, I-I mean Rada!"

(3) "It's not good to tell lies brother."

(5) "AND YOU'RE ALREADY GIVING HIM ANOTHER POWER!? I'M THE ELDEST, AND IT'S MY JOB TO JUDGE HIM THROUGH HIS TRIALS! _NOT_ JUST YOU FOUR!"

(1) "It wasn't my fault! I promise! No one told me we should call you!"

(5) "Surely that's more than obvious..."

(1) "I-I...um..."

(2) "Hehehe...stupid."

(1) "STOP CALLING ME STUPID!"

(4) "Okay Barly that's enough before Mu-mu loses it."

(2) "Lose my ass. He almost got me into trouble for something I didn't do!"

(5) "ENOUGH! Mu-mu, give him your seal. NOW."

(1) "Y-Yes brother..."

(5) "I'll have no more of this from you...pfftt...hehe..."

(1) "But! I-I didn't do...AAAAAHHH!"

The travellers suddenly felt incredibly strong blasts of wind from somewhere, they couldn't quite pinpoint the exact location, as it also seemed like it was coming from everywhere. Then Adol felt a surge of power and got the Wind Seal.

"Let's leave. The Wind Dragon is very angry." Mishera said gravely and then began to run towards the mystic elevator. The three of them followed shortly after, running for their lives. The strong blasts of wind didn't subside until they were out of the altar. Before they left however, they heard the voice of the Wind Dragon again.

(1) "COME BACK _ANYTIME_ _WARRIOR_! I'LL CHOP YOU TO BITS WITH MY TEETH!"

(4) "ARE YOU ALL STUPID!? THIS IS WHY I TOLD YOU _NOT_ TO PISS HIM OFF!"

(2) "I'M SORRYYY! WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY!?"

(1) "SCREAM FOR MEEE!"

(2, 3, and 4) "AAAAAHHHH!"

(5) "CONTROL YOURSELF MU-ANTI!"

The travelers heard the Dragons argue before going up. They were left in a catatonic state mixed with fear and shock, and were absolutely speechless. Even after they reached the top floor where they fought the Kava Kelos they just stared. They all just stared in the empty space in front of them before their state was broken by the sound of both Adol and Dogi snoring. Aisha and Mishera looked at them, they were staring into space and snoring with their mouths open.

"...Y-yo dudes...wake up..." Aisha said, still speechless.

"...I-Impressive, they can sleep with their eyes open..." Mishera said calmly but she was also still in a state of shock. Aisha gently shook the both of them awake and they did wake up. They woke up with a jump, and also made Mishera and Aisha jump...yelp a little too.

"Oh sorry. Anyway, uh...derp." Dogi said, unsure of what to say. They were all unsure of what to say at the moment.

"So those words were uh...quite ominous indeed..." Aisha began.

"Yup...indeed..." Mishera continued.

"Uhuh..." Dogi also continued. Adol only nodded in silence.

"So...let's talk back at the village. I don't really want to stay here anymore." Mishera said and they all nodded, running for the village.


	17. Filler ups

This is mostly a filler for the important parts of the story. So yeah. Enjoy! :)

* * *

"So this is about the unexplained calamities throughout Altago, what the Wind Dragon said just clarified a theory of mine. I-I just...well you know. I feel safer here." Mishera said and they all laughed nervously, getting the feeling of being watched.

"S-So what was it you wanted to say?" Aisha said and then laughed nervously.

"Uh, r-right. There...have been an increasing number of strange occurrences around Altago in the past several years. Crop failures, titano attacks, and abnormal weather, among others. Right?" Mishera said and both Adol and Dogi nodded.

"Yeah I know. No one knows why it's happening and none of the anomalies seem to be related at all. All we know is that the occurrences are becoming increasingly frequent, and worse." Aisha discussed with Mishera. The two boys just looked on, trying not to fall asleep.

"I believe the root of the anomalies...lies nearly 200 years ago. In Altago, there exists the 'Five Great Dragons' and the 'Five Tribes' that honor them. Each tribe revered one of the Dragons and shouldered it's corresponding role. Shannoa's shrine was to protect the harvest and Segram's shrine was to honor vitality. Kylos's shrine was to cycle life energy and the Sea Tribe of Edona was to govern prosperity. Lastly...the moon tribe of Iska was to protect the 'balance'...The balance of Altago was preserved by each tribe respecting its sacred duties, as well as the other tribes'. But...about 200 years ago two of the five tribes disappeared. Iska and Edona. As a result the balance of Altago has become lost over the past 200 years, and faith in the Dragons as well..." Mishera explained and then Aisha nodded.

"So you're saying all these anomalies are a result of the broken balance?" Aisha asked and then Mishera nodded.

"Adol...this sounds like a problem for the people of Altago to deal with, not you and me...Oh what the fuck am I saying? ADVENTURE!" Dogi suddenly screamed at the top of his lungs, his tone suddenly changing from dire and frightful to well...screaming. Both him and Adol began running around in circles at the sound of the word adventure.

"Are you sure they're right in the head?" Mishera said, seeing that all Adol and Dogi were thinking about currently was nothing. Their minds were completely blank as they ran, screamed, and tumbled through Mishera's house.

"Of course not just look at them. Anyway, back to business. Just don't mind them if they suddenly jump on your head, as in use you as a something to jump on. I know they did that to me before." Aisha said, and then frowned remembering that they did that in her sleep. Mishera laughed at her memory.

"Okay, anyway. I'm pretty sure they're gonna see this through, whether it means their deaths or not...well. We all died many times before but oh well. Anyhow, I think it'd be best to visit the last Dragon. The water Dragon." Mishera said and then Aisha nodded.

"But...the Edonian tribe disappeared like the Iska tribe right? How do we find that?" Aisha asked and then bit her lip. Mishera smiled, she knew exactly what Aisha was thinking. And she would say it in front of everyone...well. The good thing for Aisha was, it didn't seem like Adol and Dogi were listening anyway.

"I thought you would know. It's in your name isn't it? Edona, Edonas. The current Elder of the Edonian tribe is your father isn't it? The sovereign of Altago, King Kiemarl? Right? Aisha. Sari. Edonas?" Mishera asked calmly, hiding behind a polite smile. Something everyone seemed to do in the land of Altago. Aisha frowned and looked at Mishera like she had just been defeated.

"I...I...well...UGH FINE! I'll go face Dad now..." Aisha said and then sighed. Mishera smiled and then saw them off, giving them lots of Honey-Sap Rice before they left. She waved goodbye happily as the three travelers teleported back to Altago. Then, Dogi ran in front of Adol and stopped him, screaming at his face.

"WHAT!? YOU WANT TO GO SEE TIA!? OKAY LET'S GOOOO!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, grabbing Adol's hand and dragging him to Old Town. Aisha just went along, not really caring where they went, but more of afraid to face her father after what she had done. They entered Tia's house and were happily greeted by both Maya and Tia.

"Hey! You look a lot better Maya!" Dogi said, barging into their house. Adol was dragged in by Dogi and Aisha just shyly walked in.

"Hah...She just woke up a moment ago. And her temperature went down a lot too." Tia siad. Maya got up and walked to Aisha with a serious face. All of them just looked at her with raised eyebrows and Aisha was a little intimidated by how serious Maya looked. Then, she began pulling Aisha's hair.

"Ahahaha!" Maya laughed, seemingly having the time of her life. Aisha however, was not. She gently pushed Maya away and then proceeded to give her a lame talk about girls and hair.

"Listen. A girl's hair is her life. You can't just go arou-" Aisha tried to explain, but then was cut off by Maya pulling her hair again.

"S-stop! Weren't you listening!?" Aisha said and then Maya stopped. She looked at Maya's happy face and then suddenly felt guilty that she got angry at Maya. Then, she felt even more guilty as Maya suddenly hugged her. But then, Maya began coughing again and Tia took her in her arms.

"Maya don't overdo it. You should rest..." Tia said and then Maya nodded. Aisha then crouched down so that they were face to face.

"Rest Maya! Rest and feel better! We'll play again when you feel better and have more energy okay?" Aisha said, hiding a smile. Maya returned the smile with a hug and then Aisha hugged her back, her expression showing a bit of shock. They left and said their goodbyes, heading for the Altago Palace. Then as they reached the stairs to the Palace, Aisha stopped.

"So uh...yeah...You guys go on without me. I'll come later." She said and then Dogi and Adol turned towards her at the same time. "What? You know, I can't go looking like this! Besides, no one should know I was with you the whole time. So do me a favor and pretend you don't know me, kay?" Aisha said and then ran off. Adol and Dogi looked at each other and sighed, running towards the Palace.


	18. Location of the next Altar

"Oh you're the adventurers His Majesty was talking about. Sure, fine. I guess you can just go and barge in as you please." The guard in front of King Kiemarl's room said and then stepped aside. Adol and Dogi smiled at each other and then went into the room. King Kiemarl was in his bed, resting peacefully.

"Ah Adol, Dogi. Don't worry about it, I've heard you've made progress. I'd like to hear about it." King Kiemarl happily said, and both Adol and Dogi began to talk about the journey so far. They explained everything that happened to the best of their ability.

"I see...I had no idea the anomalies occurring around Altago were that bad...It's worse than I'd thought..." Kiemarl said, looking down and frowning. He closed his eyes for a while and then Adol and Dogi began to panic. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring up the situation of the anomalies with King Kiemarl in his current condition. Just when Adol and Dogi began sweating, there was a knock on the door.

"Father? May I enter?" A familiar voice asked and Kiemarl's face lit up almost instantly.

"Ah Aisha! Please, come in!" Kiemarl said happily and both Adol and Dogi sighed in relief. Then, a girl in pink and lavender clothing came in. Yes, this was the same old Aisha, except this time she carried herself like a real princess. She walked up to Kiemarl's bed and greeted him.

"Hello, Father. I'd heard that there were adventurers in the kingdom who've gained favor with you...Are these the men?" She asked, her voice gentle and almost completely different from the voice Dogi and Adol were used to. She spoke with grace, and carried herself with elegance. This was not Aisha.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Dogi suddenly yelled making both Aisha and the King jump back with shock. The King put a hand on Dogi and nodded, reassuring him that this was his daughter.

"Do not worry Dogi, this is my daughter, Aisha. This is the first time you've met yes? Anyway, Aisha I have not seen you for quite some time. Where have you been? What have you been doing? Sigroon has been very worried about you." Kiemarl said, gently scolding Aisha. Dogi looked closer and then realized it was Aisha, but he still remained wary.

"I...uh...T-There was something I wanted to investigate, you see..." She said a little nervously.

"All right...And were you investigating it with a red-haired young adventurer and his tall, muscular partner, perchance?" The King asked and then Aisha almost froze. Why did he know all this?

**~ Somewhere in Kylos ~**

"_Ahahaha_...Ah this is great. Aw just look at her face. Almost makes me feel guilty that I told his Majesty. But hey, this is too entertaining." Mishera said to herself, smiling. She scooped up a bit of honey and put it on the Honey-Sap rice, eating as she watched from afar the chaos that was running through Aisha's mind while she explained herself to her father. Even though she was that far from Altago City, she could still see clearly what was going on in the King's room. Mishera had the ability to see what others could not, after all.

**~ Back in Altago ~ **

"Wha-I...!" Aisha said, speechless and then Dogi and Adol just shook their heads.

"OMG BUSTEEEDDD!" Dogi yelled and then high-fived Adol. Aisha frowned and then bit her lip in anger of the two boys, who were having the time of their lives it seemed.

"SHUT UP! Father, h-how did you...? D-Did Scias tell you!?" She yelled and her tone changed immediately back into her royal voice. She looked almost like she was just defeated. Kiemarl frowned and then shook his head.

"No, he didn't. And even if it _were_ from him, I receive numerous reports on a daily basis. It's not hard to keep tabs on you. Is there something you'd like to say to me, Aisha?" Kiemarl explained and then Aisha frowned.

"I-I...I'm sorry..." Aisha said apologetically and then the King turned his head towards Dogi.

"I know she gave you no choice, it's not your fault. I apologize for her actions. I hope she didn't cause you trouble...at the very least she didn't cause _too much_ trouble for you..." The King said and then sighed. Then Adol and Dogi laughed and Aisha tightened her fists in anger.

"Dogi you little shit!" Aisha yelled and they only laughed more.

"Anyway, back to the point. As Mishera pointed out, a majority of the people in this city are descendants of Edona. We originally lived elsewhere though, and as one of the Five Tribes, we lived in perfect balance. However, during frequent trade with eastern nations, the people of Edona changed. They became greedy little shits and abandoned their home island to find a place where they could have better marketing. This was, of course, how Altago City came to be around 200 years ago. Mind my tongue, by the way. Anyway, they gained enough power to influence the other tribes. That is how Altago became the 'kingdom' it is today. The royal family are direct descendants of the protectors of the great Sea Dragon, O-Balon." The King explained and Dogi and Adol listened, eagerly awaiting the location of the Sea Altar.

"So you know where the Sea Altar is?" Dogi asked excitedly. Kiemarl smiled and gently shook his head.

"I have not seen it in person, but I know about it from the legends. Of course, not many still remember those legends today. You might be able to find it in 'Ruins Island' as the locals call it. It's just off the coast of Altago City, and you can reach there by boat. If I'm correct, you should have seen it when you came here. It was the small island some distance from ours." Kiemarl explained again. Adol, Dogi, and Aisha then nodded their heads. Then, Kiemarl clapped his hands and a guard came in.

"Your Majesty?" He asked.

"Prepare a boat at the harbor. It need not be large. These men will be going to ruins island." He said and then the guard nodded and went off immediately.

"F-Father...I understand if you disprove but I-" Aisha tried to explain, but was then cut off by Kiemarl.

"Aisha...I am aware that you have made it your own mission to investigate the kingdom's mysteries in my stead. However, as your father, there is nothing more important to me than your safety. You understand right? I'm saying that you should go with them." Kiemarl said and in Kylos, Mishera burst out laughing.

"Wh-what?! Really!? Oh my gosh, thank you daddy! I-I mean, Father. Hah, I mean Father..." Aisha said happily and almost jumped for joy. There was a little silence before she suddenly jumped on the bed and hugged her father. Kiemarl laughed a little and then hugged her back.

"On one condition, you do not run off again after you get back. Do not put yourself in unnecessary danger okay? Adol, Dogi, please protect my daughter..._and_ feel free to scold her as you see fit if she puts herself in unnecessary danger. This is an order." King Kiemarl said and then winked at them. They winked back in secret and hgih-fived each other.

"Alight! Now that's an order I can get by!" Dogi said and then Adol nodded. Then, Aisha clenched her teeth and her fists.

"Dogi what the fuck man!? Is scolding me such an exciting prospect!? Especially when you're the dumbass little shit who's been getting us into trouble!?" Aisha yelled and her father raised an eyebrow at her. "...I-uh..b-bleh...I...I mean don't worry Father! I shan't put myself in danger! I swear it!" She said, realizing what words just came out of her mouth.

"Nice try Aisha." Kiemarl said. In Kylos, Mishera was laughing her face off because she knew what was going on in Kiemarl's head.

"Oh come on! You set me up for that! It's not fair at all! Oh forget it. Goodbye Daddy-uh, F-Father! We'll be taking our leave now." Aisha said and then hugged her father one more time. Then, she let go of her father and turned to Dogi. "Dogi get your ass moving!" She yelled and then proceeded to drag him out by his ear. They left and it was only Adol and Kiemarl for a moment.

"Ah I was worried I didn't show enough care for my daughter, but it seems like children grow and learn when their parents aren't there to see it! If only my dear waifu was here to see our beautiful daughter so full of energy and life...Oh sorry, I let me emotions get the best of me for a moment. Adol come here for a sec, I have something which will be of use to you." Kiemarl said, still smiling a little. Adol went up to Kiemarl and he recieved a ring. Kiemarl nodded and then so did Adol.

"Oh my fuck, you're not proposing to me are you? You better not be, because there's only one who has my heart and that's...nevermind." Adol said and smiled politely at the King, who smiled and nodded back. Then, Adol took his leave.

They approached the docks and saw the same guard who was at the door of the King's room. He greeted them with a nod as they walked towards the boat. The travelers went inside the boat and then suddenly heard a voice.

"Princess! Princess, wait! Y-You there! I order you to leave the Princess behind!" A woman in purple said. Aisha then, realized immediately who this person was.

"Si-Sigroon!? Crap, she must've found out about my outside apparel. Come on, let's go!" Aisha said, shoving the both of them into the boat.

"You're sure? Isn't she like, your guardian or something?" Dogi asked and then Aisha yelled at him.

"If she catches me, she'll keep me cooped up in the palace until I'm, like, 50! GET YOUR ASS SAILING!" Aisha yelled.

"The island's too dangerous I tell you! Please! Think this through! You're too young to die! If you won't stay here, then at least take me with youuu!" Sigroon said, but she was too late. They were already sailing away. Some thirty or so, minutes later, they were finally approaching the island.

"Phew feels like I can finally breathe easy. I thought she was going to climb on and drag me back to the palace by my pigtails..." Aisha said sighing in relief.

"You sure you're okay with blowing her off like that? She seemed pretty...I mean, generally worried about you." Dogi asked, reading something that looked like writings on his hand.

"Sigroon is trustworthy and dependable, but FAR too overprotective. Even if I were to explain my reasons for going with you guys, she would never understand...I'll apologize once we get back but I...I just don't want to deal with that right now...This'll be my last chance to go with you guys because of my promise to Father...Wait, forget I said that! What's wrong with me!? Uh-I, it's not like I'm lonely back at the palace or anything! Uh, just...nevermind I said anything okay!?" Aisha ranted and then the both of them laughed a little.

"Hey, we don't know what'll happen at Ruins Island. Actually we do, but nevermind. Just don't worry about all that right now. Put everything else out of your mind and just enjoy the NOW!" Dogi said and then Aisha nodded happily.

**~ Back in the King's room ~**

"They should be arriving in the island shortly...It's just as the legend says...with all these anomalies and suddenly a stranger arriving out of nowhere...Will this prove to be a blessing upon the land, or a curse?" Kiemarl mumbled to himself, pondering. Then, he heard a knock on the door. "Oh, who is it? I'm awake! Please come in!" He said happily. The door opened and then...


	19. Welcome to the Party!

Okay so we're here!" Dogi said, getting off and stretching his arms a little. Aisha and Adol also got off and stretched their suddenly, _BANG! _ There was a huge explosion from behind them. They turned around immediately towards the sound of the explosion only to see their ship on fire.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Dogi yelled angrily at Adol who just shrugged and shook his head frantically.

"What just happened!? The boat just exploded!?" Aisha yelled in a panic, now they had no way back to Altago. Then, the realization hit Dogi like the way he punches walls.

"OH MY FUCK. ADOL! FIRST IT WAS ALL THOSE TIMES THE BOATS SANK, OR GOT WASHED AWAY, OR TOO BADLY DAMAGED, OR DESTROYED BECAUSE OF A STORM OR ROMN AND NOW...THIS-AAAAHHHH!" Dogi yelled in a rage and finally lost it. Then, Adol realized it too, shortly before running away from Dogi, who was now trying to kill him. Yes, his luck with boats had taken a dramatic turn for the worse, and caused boats to spontaneously combust when he and the others were safely on land.

Then, realized something about the island and stopped, making Dogi crash into him. Adol told him and Aisha that the warping power could not be used currently, and that the boat _was_ the only way off the island.

"AAAAHHHH!" Dogi yelled and began running around in a fit of rage, seemingly losing his sanity. If, that is, his sanity wasn't already lost in the first place.

"Hahaha! You guys are such idiots. The reason your warping ability doesn't work anymore is because of the disturbance of the land's energy. Or I dunno, maybe it really _is_ Adol's luck with boats...I bet it's Adol's luck with boats." A voice from behind them said and they turned around to see who it was. And behold, it was Geis, resting on top of a bunch of broken down walls. He smiled arrogantly at them and waved lazily.

"You!" Aisha yelled at him angrily, but he didn't mind and wasn't even affected by the seeming negative vibes towards him.

"Geis! What in the fuck are you doing here?!" Dogi said, forgetting about his little temper tantrum just a while ago. "Looking to pick a fight with Adol again? Maybe in a place where no one could hear him screa-pppfffftttt! Ahahaha!" Dogi said while rolling around in the sand and making sand angels. His tone turned from incredibly serious to maniacal laughter. Geis jumped off the walls, landing lightly on his feet.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh all you want moron. Anyway, let's go! There's someone I need to introduce you to, depending on the circumstances on this island." Geis said and then started walking towards the broken down gates of the island. Both Dogi and Adol happily followed and Aisha just went along, not believing what she was seeing.

**~ After an octopus battle and a VERY LONG time of leveling and exploring ~**

"Phew that caught me off-guard! That was a close one..." Aisha said, sighing. Adol and Dogi shrugged at each other.

"Hmph. It's just an aquatic titano that happened to settle in this particular area. This island's been abandoned for over 200 years it's not surprising, you know." Geis said and then sheathed his halberd. It seemed like the battle wasn't even tiring to him.

"Wait WAT. Just how much do you know Geis!?" Dogi asked.

"Beats me." Geis said teasingly, shrugging and walking towards the entrance of the Sea Altar. Dogi sighed and Aisha nearly lost her cool, but then managed to stay calm as they all followed Geis. They entered and up ahead, they saw the Altar. The travelers walked up to the Altar and Adol did his thing.

(4) Traveler...

To thee, I give my seal. The last seal to he, who hath been chosen.

Demise hath already begun...The Wind of Destruction shall soon blow...

All shall be lost, and from the chaos, a new world will awaken...

O, destined warrior, be wary...

(5) See? Why can't you guys be more like him?

He carried himself there perfectly!

(3) None of us are the same!

What, do you expect us to be someone we're not!?

(2) You sound so corny.

It's like a line from a TV series about teenagers and high school!

(3) At least I didn't send Mu-mu to a mental hospital!

(2) Oh yeah, SURE.

Even though it was YOU who clearly told the lie!

(3) Just SHUT UP! I swear, I didn't do anything...

(5) ENOUGH.

I'm done with your bickering and arguing. Geez...

You guys are like bipolar and idiotic maniacs sometimes...

(3) Haha, at least we're not in a mental hospital for dragons...

(5) THAT ISN'T SOMETHING TO LAUGH ABOUT!

(2 and 3) OKAY, OKAY! WE'RE SORRY!

DON'T KILL US PLEASE.

(5) I WON'T if you BEHAVE YOURSELVES.

(2 and 3) But behaving is so boring...

(5) O-Balon, just go give Ginger over here your seal already.

(4) Of course brother.

(2 and 3) Hehe, that sounds like a horse's name.

Yeah I know, and what's up with the Sea Seal?

Hahaha, that sounds funny.

Couldn't it have been a Water Seal or something? Goodness...

(5) I SAID BEHAVE!

"Well, I guess that proves it...The bastard's joke wasn't a joke at all was it?" Geis said, sighing a little. A glowing blue light surrounded Adol, and he got the final seal. The voices subsided and then everything was quiet again. Geis was mumbling to himself again, a habit that he had even before Canaan. However, Adol too, would mumble to himself a lot, but of course, his voice was too soft and no one could hear him. Geis turned towards Adol and then explained something to him.

"Okay, now that my duty is done. I'll take my leave...but...there is one thing I will tell you. Adol, you've been charged with a sacred duty by the Five Great Dragons. Something that can change the fate of the entire land." Geis said and then Adol nodded.

"Like I don't know that already. I'm always charged with sacred save-the-world duties." Adol thought to himself as he listened to Geis. Then, Geis turned away and towards the exit.

"...But we don't have time to waste on obvious explanations, so that's all you get. Come now. Let's go back to Altago. There's someone I need to introduce you to." Geis said, and then began walking towards the exit. Aisha, in a fit of rage, unsheathed her bow and fired an arrow at him. He, of course, caught it without even looking back.

"Nice try Peach." Geis said, and then threw the arrow away. Adol, Dogi, and Aisha just stared at him walking away in the distance.

"Geis seems to know a lot about the Dragons...and what's going on for that matter. Maybe the person he wants to introduce us to has a connection with them..." Dogi said. "Adol! Let's go back to Altago. I wanna know who this guy is wait...WE DON'T HAVE A WAY BACK TO ALTAGO! DAAMMIIITTT!" Dogi yelled in a fit of rage. His anger was so strong his yell even made the Altar shake a little.

"Whoa don't break the Altar there big guy. Come on! Chop, chop. Let's GO!" Geis said, waiting for them at the entrance. Adol and Aisha ran to him and Dogi angrily brisk walked his way to him. They all went back to the outside of the Ruins and where they docked their boat, and were surprised to find what was waiting for them...


	20. Captured

"What the hell's with all these titanos!?" Dogi said, looking at the giant armored lizards in front of him. The roared and started charging towards the travelers. However, they were shot down by a...cannon?

"_PRINNCCEESSSSS! I'M HERE TO SAVE YOUUUU!_" Sigroon yelled, loading another ball into the cannon and firing it. The cannon hit the last armored lizard and they were rescued, taken in by the Dragon Knights and Sigroon. As soon as they docked Sigroon immediately ran up to Aisha and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her into an almost motherly hug.

"Sigroon I'm sorry for making you-" Aisha tried to explain but Sigroon cut her off.

"No, no, no. Don't worry about that, it's not why I'm here. Princess, you must get away from those men. How dare you! How dare you kidnap the Princess!" Sigroon said, taking Aisha and backing away. Dogi and Adol sighed and tried to explain. Geis looked around, there were knights and guards surrounding all of them.

"The King sent us here to-" Dogi started, but was cut off by a familiar retarded and arrogant voice.

"A likelish story!" Commander Raud said, marching next to Scias and Dreisen who was walking down towards the travelers.

"Uh Scias...what's that on your armor?" Dogi said, noticing a red spot on it. Scias didn't answer and only frowned. It was only fitting because he is a highly recognized and honored Dragon Knight. He _can't _be a suspect!

**~ Back at Old Town ~**

"Oh my gh...I am _definitely_ firing him next lifetime." Tia said, sighing as she played with Maya.

**~ Back to the Party ~**

"Look you can drop the act. Can you really play dumb after what you've done!?" Raud said, looking at them with a disgusted face. Dogi and Adol just looked at each other with confused faces.

"You are all under arrest." Dreisen said, walking up to them.

"Your charges are...whoa. Uh..." Dreisen suddenly said, noticing how they seemed to have way more crimes put under their heads, that it was almost ridiculous. Even he knew they weren't responsible for all those crimes. He whispered something to Scias and Scias just shrugged and nodded uncertainly.

"Uh. Okay, so...You're charged for murder, espionage, conspiracy, theft, destruction of property, terrorism, animal cruelty, bribery, child abuse, drug possession, fraud, harassment, sexual harassment, Identity Theft, robbery, shoplifting, stalking, vandelism, cannibalism, Grand Theft Auto, genocide, slavery, human trafficking...what the hell?! Crime against humanity, being really weird, ruining my happy time, WHAT?! Okay Raud! What the hell is this shit man!? Moreover what the hell is grand theft auto!?" Dreisen said, looking at Raud.

"What I didn't write that!" He said, and then Dreisen glared daggers at him.

"YES YOU DID! Just look at how messy this handwriting is! No one else has _this_ messy handwriting in Altago, EXCEPT FOR _YOU_! Fine I'll deal with this later! Just get on the ship. Your mainly accused of assassinating the king, just so you know." Dreisen said and the guards escorted them to the ship, where they were put under chains and bars. They took special care of Geis and made sure he couldn't even move.

"Hey, hey, hey, buddy. Look I know I'm pretty dangerous, but there's no need to-mffff!" Geis said, before they bound a rope around his mouth. They tied his hands behind the chair, and then he was handcuffed, chained, tied down, and blindfolded to the chair. He struggled to get off, but it was no use. He had to wait until they escorted him to the Palace dungeons.

"Well, ain't this kinky? Hahaha...Ah fuck. I wonder what _he'd_ think if he saw me now..." Geis thought to himself as he waited.

**~ Some time Later ~ **

"Hah, this one's got a backbone of steel! A nice trait in a man, but it makes my work...difficult...What would you have me do Raud? He won't survive any more of my...special attention..." Ursa said, putting down the whip. Little did both her and Raud know, Adol was asleep through all of it. It was a VERY lucky thing he didn't snore.

"Do whatever! I don't care! I only care about me!" Raud said and then stormed out. Ursa sighed and then just hit him some more. Meanwhile, Adol was thinking and dreaming peacefully of a world full of rainbows, adventure, unicorns, bunnies, and shitload of blood.

**~ At the King's Room ~**

"No! FAHTER! DAADDYYY!" Aisha wailed, her cries almost painful to hear.

"Princess..." Sigroon said. She wanted so badly to comfort Aisha right now, but the only thing she could do was watch.

"Your Majesty, I think it would be best if you gave your position to me-uh. I mean, you must stay strong. We have a duty to carry out and Adol will be executed tomorrow in the Coliseum. Do you approve your Majesty?" Minister Orbus said, and Aisha couldn't really answer.

"...Wh-what?..." Aisha said, looking at him with tears flowing down her eyes.

"Executions at the Coliseum require approval of the Sovereign. With the passing of His Majesty, that would be m-uh I mean, you." Orbus said, trying not to stutter. Aisha got up angrily and yelled at him.

"You're a manipulative bastard you know that!? Why would Adol be the assassin!? What proof do you have!? I was with him from the time Father told us about Ruins Island, to when your men came in and rescued us!" Aisha yelled angrily at Orbus. They all sighed. Dreisen took out a paper and shook his head, reading the various testimonies on them. Before he read it though, a look of suspicion and confusion crossed his face, even if it was just for a moment.

"Your Majesty, is it not true that Adol was alone with His Majesty for a time? We have testimony from one of the attendants. She claims that when you and the one named Dogi exited His Majesty's private quarters, Adol remained behind. He was in there for another few seconds, before he joined you. More than enough time to commit the murder...Okay wait WHAT?! A few seconds isn't even-agh. Nevermind, the point is he's guilty." Dreisen said, his tone becoming harassed and frustrated. Aisha looked at all of them with an expression of betrayal.

"Damn that Raud, just doing whatever he pleases with the testimonies...If you're gonna be the one to write the testimonies...at least make sure your handwriting is neat...And that the testimonies _make sense_...Oh my fuck look at all these other ones...This Adol dude was seen messing with Raud's gurl, Tia. I saw him showing off his tiny musles but it was nothing compared to Raud's super duper musles...Muscles isn't even spelled correctly!" Dreisen thought to himself as he angrily tried to erase Raud's handwriting. But to no avail, because they had no pencils at the time.

"Look, what the hell is this one!? Raud is the supr duperyest guy in the wurld and this Adol dud is just trying to show him up. This alone is enof to get him arestd. This one time, he bribd Commander Scias intwo leting him get out of the prison, but he was clyrly sexualy harasing Raud's gurl. Sexual harasmnt is also a crime and this Adol dud hoo Tia sees to ryly like, shud be sentensd to deth. Oh my fuck, half of this isn't even spelled correctly!" He thought to himself and then shook his head. Dreisen got so angry he nearly tore the paper in half, earning raised eyebrows from everyone.

"Wh-what?...No, no! That's not possible! Scias say something! You know that Adol couldn't possibly have done this! Wh-why...why?" Aisha said, falling to her knees and crying even more. Aisha closed her eyes and began to wail, covering her face with her hands.

"_Yes, I know VERY well who killed the King_." Scias thought to himself, a serious expression on his face hiding the fact that he was _this_ close to smiling. Aisha then, closed her eyes and began to wail, covering her face with her hands.

"Princess..." Sigroon said, looking down and wishing badly that she could comfort Aisha.


	21. TO THE RESCUE!

"Dammit! Bang, HAHA!" Dogi said, punching and breaking yet another set of bars from the prison. Even as it was, they were already losing prison cells to keep him in because he broke the doors down. The guards grunted and moved him to another prison cell.

"Haha! Dammit, BAM!" He just yelled, happily breaking _yet another_ door.

"WON'T YOU JUST STAY PUT ALREADY!?" One of the guards said, as they escorted him to another prison cell.

**~ Somewhere near ~**

"Okay, so they're dragging me...what a solution." Geis thought to himself, feeling the chair being dragged to what seemed like a stony place. "Must be a prison..." He thought to himself again. Then, he heard the familiar laugh of a blue haired man. He heard the laughs get nearer, and the sound of doors breaking. Then, he felt them put him down.

"Hey Geis! Whoa what the hell? You look like one of those dangerous people that they put straightjackets on from a mental hospital. Haha! I guess that suits you, though!" Dogi said, happily punching down the last prison door and that was it. They had no more prison cells to keep them in.

"Fck nguu." Geis tried to say, but his voice was muffled beyond recognition because of the rope around his mouth.

"Well, you can go now. Don't worry I'll stay put. It's not yet that time of the story to save Adol anyway." Dogi said and the guards left, sighing to report what Dogi had done, to the officials. Then, he turned around and sat next to Geis. A blue fairy flew next to Dogi and whispered something in his ear. Something that made his face light up. He turned towards Geis and did his best not to laugh.

"What was that buddy? I can't understand you, you're gonna have to speak up." He said, looking at his tied up friend. Geis just bit the rope in irritation and tried to speak again.

"Gmmmrr ouuffa hrrr." He tried to speak, and Dogi nearly laughed his face off. Of course though, he tried to be discrete about it and also of course, he failed miserably at that. Geis grunted and struggled, trying to break free of the bonds.

"Sorry? I...c-can't understand?" Dogi said, holding a laugh and doing a horrible job at it.

"Ohhmmy fckinggg gmmmngg. Dnt mrrs wrth mrr mrrnnn!" Geis tried to yell, but to no avail. Dogi burst out laughing and Geis threw a fit. He struggled and tried to thrash about, but only ended up falling. Geis became too frustrated to do anything at all and eventually just gave up.

"AHAHAHAHA!" Both Dogi and Xisa laughed, his face turning red and tears welling up his eyes. His laughter echoing loudly throughout the Prison.

**~ Someplace else ~**

"Adol Christin, as the Sovereign of Altago, I have come to deliver your death sentence." Aisha said, looking at Adol. He was chained and badly hurt, and she almost regretted seeing him like that. However, none could match the guilt she felt of delivering the death sentence to her friend. The one who showed her a land outside of the Palace and the friend who was fast asleep right now.

"Why can't I stand up for you? Why...Why can't I save you? Adol...please. Please win the fight tomorrow! If you win, your execution will be delayed. In the meantime, I'll look for the real killer! So I'm not giving you the option to lose okay!?" Aisha yelled but Adol only continued to dream. Then, she and Sigroon left the prison.

**~ Back to Dogi and Geis ~**

"MY FUCK! What the hell man?" Geis said, undoing the ropes on his mouth and throwing them aside. The chains and chair were horribly shattered to peices by both Xisa and Dogi, and Geis was more than relieved to be free of that chair. He looked around and raised his eyebrow. All of the doors were broken, but Dogi gained the trust of the guards to make them go away and actually leave them unguarded.

"Hah, nice job. Anyway, like I was saying. First of all, fuck you." Geis said and then Dogi raised the finger at him, smiling. "Hmph yeah sure, glad you're okay too. Remember what I told him back at the Island?" He asked, looking at Dogi. Dogi just shrugged but Xisa happily answered.

"Oh I got it Master! That you love him?" She teased and Geis threw a stone at her. She dodged it easily and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Fuck you." He said and then Xisa smiled, raising a finger at him. Geis just rolled his eyes. "I said that no good can come from someone like him fraternizing with men of power. Actually if you look back, no I didn't but it's part of the storyline so just play along with me, kay?" Geis said casually and then Dogi just shrugged again.

"Hey! You're not the only one who forgets the lines! There's a lot of things me and Adol missed as well! But nevermind, ADVENTURE!" Dogi laughed and so did Geis.

"Hey, high-five." Geis said, and then Dogi high-fived him. "Anyway, him killing anyone at all, much less the Sovereign of Altago? Everyone knows a goody-two-shoes like him can't do that. No matter how hard he tried. He's obviously been framed. Presumably by the real culprit." He said, and then sighed.

"Even though he seems to enjoy killing _monsters...A LOT_." Dogi said, and they both laughed softly.

"It's pretty obvious we all enjoy killing Dogi." Geis laughed and then so did Dogi. Then, he turned towards Xisa. "Xisa, look for our equipment and the key to this cell. Bring it to us." Geis commanded and then Xisa nodded.

"Fuck you." Xisa said, and then flew off. Shortly after, she came back with all their equipment and the keys to the cell.

"Yeah fuck you too. Let's go save my friend!" Geis said and then Dogi ran with him to the exit.

"Pfft. Yeah right, friend." Xisa said, rolling her eyes and flying

**~ At the coliseum ~**

"WAHAHAHAHA! _DIIEEEE!_" Adol yelled as he finished off the titano with one powerful blow. Of course, no one could hear his yell because he had a voice like a snail. Whatever that means.

"That's right _BITCHES_! I defeated a TITANO _WITHOUT_ ANY ARMOUR ON! WHAT CAN YOU POSSIBLY THROW AT ME NOW!?" Adol yelled, stabbing the already dead titano some more. Everyone just looked at him, unable to believe their eyes. At the top of the coliseum however, they just looked at him with wide eyes and mouths agape.

"Yeah! I knew you could do it!" Aisha yelled at the top of her lungs, jumping up and down happily. Scias just smiled, secretly because he was happy that no one found out yet that he killed the king.

"Oh-ho! NOT BAD CHRISTIN!" Dreisen yelled, munching on popcorn. Adol gave Dreisen a thumbs up and then Dreisen threw popcorn at him. Adol caught the popcorn in mid-air with his mouth and ate it. Then, the entire coliseum shook, like an earthquake was happening.

"Bam, bam, bam, bam, BAAAAMMM!" Dogi yelled throwing anyone who dared to get near several feat the opposite direction with his thrashing fists. Then, only the door was left.

Adol turned towards the coliseum entrance. He heard their voices, and knew exactly who they were. Adol ran towards the coliseum gate and stopped when it flew towards his direction. It didn't hit him of course, and in the distance, he saw his friends. They waved at him and he smiled at them back.

"Hah, I forget my line! Something about timing I think?!" Dogi said and then smiled at Adol. "Adol your chariot awaits! By which I mean let's get the hell out of here!" Dogi yelled and then Adol jumped towards them. Geis took something from one of the small bags that were tied to his belt and smiled.

"Say hello to my glorious friend!" He said and threw the object at the center of the coliseum. Some time after, the object exploded into smoke, confetti, and glitters. Then, when everyone couldn't see, the boys made their escape. As the smoke faded out, Orbus looked down at the coliseum, searching for the men. And behold...

"SEE YOU AROUND BITCHES!" Were the letters formed by the confetti and glitters as they settled down. Orbus and his son both got incredibly angry and frustrated at this message. While Dreisen, Scias, and Aisha were secretly happy that Adol and his friends escaped. Adol, Geis, and Dogi ran and battled their way out of the coliseum and safely made it out. Then, they noticed someone waving to them.

"Adol! Over here!" Tia said and then lead them to an underground passageway. "You can get into the Old Waterway from here. It leads outside the city walls, so you should be able to make it out safely. Now hurry!" Tia said and practically shoved them into the passageway.

"Thanks Tia! We owe you one!" Dogi said and then bid her farewell. She smiled and waved goodbye to them as they ran away.


	22. One Big Happy Family

After a while of venturing the Old Waterway, the three eventually saw a light up ahead. They immediately ran towards the light and then saw a ladder leading up. Adol, Dogi, and Geis went up the ladder to be greeted by the scent of fresh air and grass. They sighed, they were not far away from Altago's gates, but they were far enough so that the soldiers would have a harder time finding them.

"Hey come on, follow me. There's someone who wants to meet you Adol." Geis said and then began running away. Both Adol and Dogi ran towards him and caught up immediately.

**~ Some minutes later ~**

"Hey didn't you say that-pfftt! What the hell am I saying? Let's go!" Dogi said and then ran towards the weird seal on the ground. Adol and Geis laughed and joined him, then, Geis did his thing. There was a bright flash of light, and then they were in a totally different place. A place where it was always night, a place that had flying lanterns on the sky, and really big stars. Oh yes, the best part was that everyone's ultimate weapons could be forged here.

"YO! I got what you wanted now let me go!" Geis yelled. Both Adol and Dogi looked around, amazed at the new site. They began yelling at the top of their lungs and running around. Then, they heard a voice behind them that surely wasn't Geis. They turned around to see a man with glasses and white clothing, who had a scholarly aura. Geis frowned at him and he smiled politely at them.

"Like it? This place is located between your world and the next. I heard what happened from Xisa, you guys were fortunate to get away safely." The man said looking at Geis. He just frowned and rolled his eyes. "And, as promised, you brought the 'warrior' with you! Good boy, Geis!" He said and then clapped his hands.

"Don't you dare call me a good boy. I am no-" Geis angrily said but was then cut of by the man with glasses.

"So you'd prefer to be called a _bad boy_ then?" The man said teasingly.

"Uh-I...dammit." Geis said, turning red. Both Adol and Dogi laughed at him, making him raise the finger at them. Of course, they raised their fingers back.

"Hahaha! I like this guy! Who were you again?" Dogi said and then Adol nodded.

"Fuck you." Geis just stated angrily.

"Ahah, pardon me. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Ciarius. I'm Geis' master of sorcery and the acting Elder of Iska." Ciarius said and then smiled at them. Adol and Dogi nodded and smiled back.

"Wait, Iska? Oh that makes sense. It disappeared because it's in the next world and ours, huh?" Dogi said coming to an obvious realization.

"Come let's talk at my house. After, that is, I show you guys around." Ciarius said, smiling. Adol and Dogi smiled and happily agreed.

**~ Some time later ~**

"This village was constructed over 200 years ago. Iska once inhabited the area where Altago now stands. However, when the Edonians decided to move out of what is now known as Ruins Island, we were persecuted and driven out. As a last resort for self-perservation, we used the power of the Moon to access this pocket between worlds and hid. The people of Edona re-formed our old and into modern-day Altago, which became a highly prosperous harbor city. And all memory of Iska was erased..." Ciarius explained.

"Oh man...But wait, what does this have to do with Adol?" Dogi asked and then Ciarius smiled.

"Oh well, I have a request for you Adol Christin. You, O Dragon Warrior, having heard the voices of the Five Great Drago-" Ciarius tried to entice Adol, but was cut off by him nodding. "Wai-what?" He asked, a little shocked at how eagerly Adol agreed.

"I'll do it." Adol said, although Ciarius barely heard him. Both Dogi and Geis were already used to his incedibly soft voice, so they heard him clearly. Dogi then repeated what he said, so that Ciarius could hear.

"Oh...well that was fast! I thought you might've needed a little bit more convincing!" Ciarius said, a little relieved and yet unnerved. "Will you need more explaining of your current circumstances then?" He asked and then Adol shook his head, pointing to Geis.

"What you want me to explain? Fine, whatever. You're the Dragon Warrior, who receives the power of the Great Five Dragons. According to the Legends anyways. Anyhow, the Legends state that the Dragon Warrior will come to stop the dreaded Wind of Destruction. Before you ask, the Winds of Destruction are the captains of the Desperado-oh wait wrong game. The Wind of Destruction's exact nature is not known, but once it begins to blow, there will be unrest and chaos throughout Altago until everything disappears. That's all that's written on it as of now." Geis explained and then gave a short, abrupt sigh.

"Say whaaa? You're joking!" Dogi said and then Geis sighed again.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. All these anomalies around Altago, all the Iskan fever outbreaks, the various titano attacks, and who knows what else more. I believe this is all a direct result of the imbalanced energies of Altago. And the death of the king, might just accelerate the imbalance tenfold..." Ciarius said and then crossed his arms.

"No I meant, that WE'RE GOING ON YET _ANOTHER_ SAVE-THE-WORLD ADVENTURRRREEE! YYYYEAAAHH! So where to next?" Dogi said and then high-fived Adol. Geis rolled his eyes and then shook his head, smiling a little.

"Hahaha! That's the spirit! Well, beyond the Altars you visited are 'Sanctums' where the Dragons sleep. No human may enter, save for the Dragon Warrior and his companions, of course. The Dragons should know how to stop the Wind of Destruction but don't think you'll get all the information from just one Dragon..." Ciarius said.

"Aww man. I hate backtracking!" Dogi said and then Adol nodded with a frown. "But then that also means we'll have to explain and talk to all the Elders again!" He complained and then Adol grunted. Then, they heard several voices behind them.

"That won't be necessary." Came a familiar voice of a woman. They turned around to see Elk, Mishera, and Mustafa walk into the room.

"Hey man, how've you been!?" Elk said high-fiving both Adol and Dogi.

"Beef, Carrot, it's been a while hasn't it? Heard you guys got yourselves into trouble. Good for you." Mustafa said, hiding the fact he was happy to see them, behind an arrogant and intimidating smile. Mishera smiled at both Adol and Dogi, then turned towards Geis and smiled as well. Geis just rolled his eyes and waved lazily at them all.

"No need to explain. We heard everything from Geis's little fairies. And you'll be happy to know that we're here to help you on your journey, once again." Mishera said and then Geis raised an eyebrow at her.

"Uh...please tell me your information about me just goes skin deep." Geis said, looking at her with a bit of a panicked expression. She just smiled at him and laughed softly. "Oh shit..." He mumbled to himself and then turned a little red. Yep, she already knew more than what he would have liked her to know.

"You guys are sure about this? It could cause even more panic, throughout Altago if everyone hears that the Elders and the Eldress from the other tribes are working with the fugitive you know?" Dogi explained but secretly didn't know what he was talking about.

"I'm not really doing this for Adol, or the adventure, or what the fuck. The situation concerns every man, woman, and child in Altago." Mustafa said, but Mishera looked at him with a heart warmed expression. She knew who he was doing this for. Adol expressed his gratitude for their help and everyone smiled.

"Jawesome man! We're one big happy family! Speaking of which, Geis? Eh, come on! You know you want to!" Dogi said teasingly and then Geis just laughed softly.

"I'd rather not. It's not my problem anyway." He said and then Adol walked up to him and kneeled. "What the fuck's up with...Oh come on! NO!" Geis said as Adol looked up at him with big googly eyes. Adol gave him even bigger googly puppy eyes and Geis just bit his lip in irritation.

"Oh fuck you and your puppy eyes. Fine! I'll go. There!? YOU HAPPY!?" Geis said and then sighed. Everyone laughed and then Ciarius prepared some food for them before they headed off.


	23. One more help

"Hey Ciarius? Which shrine do you think we should visit first? What about Iska's shrine? Since it might be like, behind a wall here or something. Hehe, walls..." Dogi said stuffing his mouth full of Honey-Sap rice.

"...Unfortunately the whereabouts of Iska's shrine are unknown. They perished along with the Iskan Elder bloodline about 200 years ago. The Elder of Iska was responsible for a task that only he could carry out. As the Elder of the Tribe that reveres harmony, he was the mediator amongst ALL the tribes. Perhaps the Edonians were not pleased with the status of Iska, and decided to put an end to them...That is why I am merely an 'acting' Elder. We would have known the truth about the legends too, had the elder line survived..." Ciarius explained and then drank some tea.

"Tch. Nothing _more_ to expect from the people of Altago city. Something like _that_ isn't even surprising, considering how those fools are..." Mustafa mumbled to himself and then crossed his arms. Then everyone finished eating up, and headed out.

"The atmosphere here is absolutely amazing don't you think?" Mishera said, looking up at the stars and flying lanterns. "Did you know that there wasn't an outsider here since Ciarius summoned Geis? Which was about two years ago, if I'm not correct." She said plainly, still looking at the stars.

"Hey, I wasn't summoned by him! I came because he was in communication with me, and made it known that he knew of the lost Iskan Seal arts. So, I paid him a visit." Geis said and then felt someone grab his shoulders.

"And now you're my little _slave_, just trying to pay me back for what I've taught you." Ciarius whispered in Geis's ear and he nearly jumped out of his skin. Geis, out of instinct, sent Ciarius flying some feet in front of them.

"Slave my ass, _bitch_. Anyway I assume you wanted to tell us something?" Geis said, crossing his arms.

"Nothing, bye! Have a safe trip. _My good boy_..." Ciarius said and then bid them farewell. They went to the hill overlooking the village and Geis did his thing. After a bright flash of light, they were all back in Altago again.

"Man am I glad to be away from him! He's just too creepy sometimes..." Geis said and then shuddered. Mishera looked at him and smiled, surely she read right through Ciarius by now, given how much time she was with him. Then, Geis turned towards Adol. "Ah, I almost forgot. Adol I have something for you." He said and then walked up to Adol. Adol puckered his lips, ready for a kiss, and Geis slapped his face.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Dogi laughed his face off and then so did Geis. Adol glared daggers at both of them, as he rubbed his red cheek.

"_Oh, sorry honey!_ I just couldn't help myself. Anyway the _real_ thing I was supposed to give you." Geis said and then took out a bell. "It's from Ciarius. You can use it to access any location sealed off by Iskan magic. Or in other words, any location with this seal on it." He said and then pointed to the seal that was on the ground. Adol nodded and thanked Geis, but then felt a strange flow of energy. It seemed all warp locations were no longer accessible due to the disturbance of energy.

"Damn, well...let's get backtacking!" Dogi said and they all laughed, heading on their merry way.

**~ At the Palace ~**

"Adol Christin and Dogi Wallcrusher are currently on the run. Search parties have been sent throughout Altago. It is believed they are hiding somewhere in the Altago Plains." A man in Altaginian armor explained to Minister Orbus, Aisha, Sigroon, and General Dreisen. After the explanation, he left immediately to join his comrades in the search.

"Your men let an intruder into the castle and now you let fugitives escape? Aren't you being reckless General?" Orbus asked Dreisen with a judgemental look.

"Look just shut the fuck up. If you want to take my place, fine do it! I'll be more than happy to quite and join my family back in..." Dreisen said and then looked down, frowning. "Nevermind I said anything." He suddenly said as he shook his head.

"I _suggest_, by which I mean you do this, that you put up blockades on the roads leading out. That way he'll just fall into the trap one of these days. And it'll show the people that we're actually doing something. I strongly suggest this, but I'll leave it to your hands General. The choice is yours but I'll have you know, _unless you think of something smarter, which you can't, it'll be a retard idea to not take my suggestion_..." Orbus ranted and then left. General Dreisen nearly lost it, but managed to cool his head. He sighed and turned towards Aisha.

"Princess, I'm sorry to have caused you concern by letting the intruders escape. If you may, please do rest, and leave the duties of security to my hands." Dreisen said and then Aisha smiled.

"It's not your fault Dreisen, and thank you. I'll do just that." Aisha said and then Dreisen nodded. He turned and took his leave. Then, Aisha looked down and frowned. "Adol didn't leave out of fear. He left because it probably has something to do with the Dragons..." She thought to herself.

"Princess, you should rest. You barely slept last night." Sigroon said, looking concerned for her pupil. Aisha frowned and then turned towards Sigroon.

"Sigroon, I have a request for you." She said.

"What is it Princess?" Sigroon asked, and then Aisha smiled.

**~ Back to the Party ~**

"So...Ciarius never quite answered my question. So I'll leave it to you to decide! Which shrine first, Adol?" Dogi asked and then Adol just shrugged, pointing at a random direction. Which, coincidentally, was the direction back to Altago.

"Dude, you're serious man?" Elk asked and then Adol just shrugged again, smiling sheepishly. Then, Geis stepped up and took the lead.

"This way." He said and they all followed.

"What's his problem?" Elk whispered to Dogi and Adol. They just shrugged and shook their heads.

"He has family issues, and issues in general." Mishera said and then continued walking.

**~ Some time after accessing a sealed dungeon ~**

"You there! Halt!" A voice came from behind the party, and they all turned around to see Sigroon. She had her bow at the ready and was about to shoot. "Hmph, you're a hard one to track down, Adol Christin." She said, still not lowering her bow.

"Oh crap it's a Dragon Knight, run!" Geis said sarcastically and flailed his arms around. Sigroon shot at him out of anger, and he caught the arrow, as usual. Geis shook his head and sighed.

"Aren't you Aisha's guardian...? Look, that was a misunder-" Dogi said but was then cut off, by a hand in front of his face, catching the arrow.

"You're _welcome._" Geis said, throwing the arrow away. Dogi just shrugged and sighed.

"Adol, I thought you managed to escape the city entirely. What is a wanted felon doing here? What are you really after!?" Sigroon said and then Adol and Dogi shrugged at each other.

"Well, good luck trying to believe him Sigroon! This guy's on crack!" Dogi said and then crossed his arms.

"Yes, we are all on crack." Mishera said and Sigroon only wondered just what the hell 'crack' was. Everyone laughed and looked at each other. Adol then, explained everything to her.

"What? Dragons? Destruction? You're out of your mind! But...I don't care if you are. I...I made a promise. Just answer me this! You really _didn't_ assassinate His Majesty...did you?" Sigroon said, lowering her bow and arrow. Adol looked straight into her eyes and smiled, nodding without hesitation and with utmost certainty.

"Yep, on crack I say." Geis said and then Dogi shushed him.

"I made a promise...there's nothing more to say. I'll be joining you now." Sigroon said and then Adol happily shook her hand. Mustafa and everyone stepped closer to her.

"We can never have too much help with anything. Welcome Dragon Knight." Mustafa said humbly. She smiled at him and nodded. Being Dreisen's son, she was at least a little more comfortable with Mustafa than everyone else.

"Yay! One more help!" Dogi said and then Geis sighed. Sigroon just looked at him with a raised eyebrow, hoping that both Dogi and Adol did not somehow lower Aisha's IQ. All she could think about right now was her dear pupil and she hoped for the best that they didn't somehow make her stupid or insane.

"...I'm Sigroon. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." Sigroon said, a little uncertain. They all greeted her and introduced themselves. Then, they followed Geis' lead.


	24. The Flame Dragon

"SEGRAMMMM!" Dogi yelled, catching the attention of everyone in the city. They all stared at him with raised eyebrows and weird faces. Everyone's except Adol, Mustafa, Elk, Mishera, and Geis though. Sigroon was also staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't worry. That's not the weirdest he's done." Mishera reassured Sigroon, however she only became more disturbed. That was much to Mishera's amusement of course.

"Say Mustafa! You're the Elder here aren't you? Don't you know how to get to the Sanctum?" Dogi asked and then Mustafa only frowned.

"Actually I don't. It's only now that I even heard these Sanctums existed! Stupid Dad made me Elder out of nowhere and didn't even bother to educate me on our ancestral lore!" Mustafa said angrily and then frowned, looking down. "But...I might be able to find something if I look at my father's records...I'll see what I can do." Mustafa said, and then Adol and Dogi just shrugged.

"Oh well! Let's just take a look around then! I'm sure Lady Fate will lead you to your destination Adol...AGAIN. WAHAHAHA!" Dogi said and then both him and Adol burst out laughing. Then, they all heard a voice some distance in front of them.

"Mustafa! Where have you been all this time!? Things have taken a turn for the worse!? Cruxie...her condition!" Cruxie's caretaker and the only person working at Mustafa's house said, running towards him. Mustafa immediately began running towards his house. They went into the house and upstairs, where they found Cruxie struggling to breathe.

"The...the medication...What about the medication?" Mustafa said, holding back his fear and panic.

"It isn't working sir. Her condition suddenly got worse..." The man said, looking at Mustafa with a distressed face. Mustafa turned towards his sister and began yelling, fear and panic evident in both his voice and his face.

"Cruxie! Cruxie I'm here! Please!" Mustafa said, holding her hand. Then, she turned and smiled at him.

"H...Hey...wh...where've you...been? I...It's nice...to see ya again..." Cruxie struggled to say.

"Look I-I'm sorry I couldn't be here sooner. I-I had to help Adol and the rest! Please forgive me..." Mustafa said and then Cruxie laughed weakly.

"Don't be so...whiny...I...It's al...right...a voice...the Great Flame Dragon...is...telling me s...something...in my dreams...It's for...you..." Cruxie said and then began muttering an incantation to Mustafa with great effort.

"What...what are you saying?" Mustafa said, but he listened intently and memorized every word, for Cruxie's sake.

"It's an incantation to open the door to the Sanctum. The Sanctums can only be opened by a unique incantation passed among the Elders of its tribe. The Elder of each tribe is to lead 'he who hath been chosen' to the Dragons." Mishera explained and then sighed. Geis only looked away. Losing a family member was something very painful and he out of all of them knew very well how painful it was.

"..." Mustafa then whispered something to Cruxie's ear, stroking her hand gently. Then, Cruxie fell asleep out of exhaustion. Mustafa was both relieved and upset and only sighed silently. He stood up and sighed.

"I'm sorry. Adol let's stay here and look out for her fir-" Dogi said and then Mustafa shook his head.

"No. Cruxie gave all she had to tell me how to get into the Sanctum. I won't let her efforts go to waste. Let's go." Mustafa said and everyone was in shock. Then, they all followed Mustafa silently to the Flame Shrine.

**~ Some time later ~**

"O destined warrior...Welcome.

You stand in the birthplace of all flame in Altago.

I am of the Five Dragons.

My name is Angue-Barl and I am he who governs Flame."

They heard a familiar voice speak throughout the Sanctum, however saw nothing speaking. They all looked around and then Adol asked the voice how to stop the Wind of Destruction. The voice only laughed.

"Ahahah.

Indeed thou art fit for power.

Thou resisteth the Wind of Destruction but...

I'LL BE THE JUDGE OF WHETHER OR NOT YOU'RE WORTHY OF _MY_ POWER!"

They heard the voice say and then the entire Sanctum shook. Everyone looked around, and then a giant flaming Dragon jumped out of the lava. Its body completely covered in untamed flames and searing hot lava, its majestic eyes looking and piercing straight into each of theirs souls. Everyone unsheathed their weapons and were all in a state of shock, surprise, and fear. It was majestic and beautiful, yet fierce, feral, and brutal. Angue-Barl walked towards them and looked into each of the travelers eyes.

"Get ready to die, bitch!" Angue-Barl roared and they charged towards him.

**~ A grueling boss battle later ~**

"Whoo! What a work-OUT!" Dogi said stretching out his arms. Everyone, except for Adol and Geis of course, just looked at him with wide eyes and open mouths. "What?" He asked, and they just shook their heads.

"Fine, whatever. I'll grant you my assistance. Thou shalt be granted with what the fuck. Here." Angue-Barl said and then roared. A searing and blinding light filled the room and the adventurers all shielded their eyes. As the light faded, Angue-Barl was no where to be seen and a red stone slowly drifted from the sky, towards Adol. He cupped his hands and the stone slowly drifted to his hand. Then, they heard Angue-Barl's voice again, however he was no where to be seen anymore.

"You, one with the hammer. You get something nice too.

I grant to you, my protection.

Humans, thou now bearest the fate of all Altago in thy hands...

Resist destruction until the last...

Oh and visit my bros too."

Then as the voice faded a blinding light engulfed everyone and they were teleported outside the Flame Dragon's lair. Adol then, teleported the party back to Segram.


	25. Cruxie joins the Party!

Sorry this took a while to upload. I've kinda been having a writer's block for this, that and I've been focusing on other things too. Well, I hope you enjoy the chapter at least! ^^

* * *

Everyone followed Mustafa back to his house, where he immediately went to check on his sister. However, what they found...

"Cruxie! Cruxie hang in there!" The familiar voice of Cruxie's caretaker was heard yelling just beyond the stairs. Mustafa immediately went into a run and burst into the upper floor, running towards his sister and almost colliding into the caretaker. She looked incredibly pale and was struggling to breathe, and even cough.

"...S...orry...Mus...tafa...I-I...don't think...I can..." Cruxie struggled to say, trying hard to stay conscious. Mustafa's eyes widened and he held her hand close.

"C-Cruxie...!?" Mustafa said, afraid and at a loss of words. Cruxie smiled at him weakly and struggled to say something once more. Her voice was almost like a whisper now.

"...Please...make up...with...Dad...that's...my only...regret..." She said.

"A-Alirght Cruxie! I'll make ammends with him! I swear it, just don't give up! Stay with me! Don't leave me!" Mustafa yelled, but Cruxie was already losing consciousness.

"...Mustafa...tha...nk...you...for...every...thing ...I'm...sorry..." She said, smiling one last time before falling limp on the bed. Everyone gasped as they saw her breath her last breath. Mustafa lay there with eyes wide open, unmoving and speechless. Everyone was speechless for that matter. Then, Adol noticed the stone glowing in his pocket, his ever infinite pocket. As everyone looked down, Adol noticed Cruxie's heart glow in sync with the stone. Adol walked closer and the stone floated to Cruxie's heart, glowing stronger.

"How the fuck does anyone not see this?" Adol thought to himself, looking around. Everyone still had their heads hung low and were still mourning.

"...I'm...back...bitches..." Everyone heard Cruxie say and then shot up, only to see her finger being raised at every one of them.

"Oh wow, how welcoming." Dogi said, as Cruxie shot up from her bed, albeit with a pained expression on her face.

"...I'M BACK BITCHES!" Cruxie yelled, shooting up and then collapsing on her bed straight after. Mustafa almost cried as he hugged his sister in sheer and utter joy. Then, his face changed to utter rage and anger.

"_WHAT IN THE FUCK WAS THAT!? YOU HAD ME SO WORIED AND NOW YOU'RE UP AND SCREAMING!?_" Mustafa yelled at his sister, furious about her worrying him. Everyone thought that she had just come back to life, but it seemed only Adol knew what really happened.

"I don't think I'm the one who's screaming right now bro..." Cruxie teased and then Mustafa punched her playfully. Of course, were it _not _Cruxie, he or she would have been pretty hurt by that.

"Hey, but you still have to rest! Who knows when your fever wil-" Mustafa said, but was cut off by Cruxie.

"It's okay bro! I'm well again. I don't feel any pain, my coughing stopped, and I don't feel dizzy at all! I'm not even sick anymore! I'm telling you, I'm okay! The power of the Great Flame Dragon cured me of the sickness completely! But I have to stay near the stone in order for the effect to work. So I'm going with them." Cruxie said and then Mustafa frowned.

"Wait a minute, isn't the stone with Adol? Oh you retarded bastard..." Geis said, turning towards Adol. Adol only shook his head frantically and tried to explain, however Geis didn't listen. Or more of, Geis couldn't hear him.

"You're not convincing me Cruxie. I know you like him, like every other girl in the world, but I'm not going to let this guy put you in any danger! Moreover put you in danger when _I'M NOT THERE!_" Mustafa said and then looked towards Adol, who was frantically searching his pockets and filling the room with countless leaves, bones, dirt, and many other crafting materials. Oh yes, and pointing towards Cruxie in front of Geis, who was looking away from him and crossing his arms.

"Adol? Y-You have the stone don't you?" Mustafa said and then Cruxie laughed, falling over her bed.

"I TOLD YOU! Now I'm joining you guys because my life depends on it!" She yelled and then kept on laughing. Then, she held out the stone and Geis grunted, rolling his eyes and marching out the room.

"What...oh. So you aren't cured of your illness and the effects only work if you're near the stone...Okay. Fine, whatever. Do what you want. It's not like I care anyway." Mustafa said, frowning. Cruxie hugged him and then laughed.

"You need to stay here for Segram. Don't worry, when this is all over, I'm sure we can spend _lots_ of time together." Cruxie said cheerfully. Mustafa couldn't hold his smile anymore, even though he closed his eyes and tried so hard not to.

"Now that you're not dead, I don't need to make up with Dad, right?" Mustafa said and Cruxie frowned playfully.

"Okay. Fine, whatever. Do what you want. It's not like I care anyway." She said, awfully mimicking his voice. Mustafa giggled and then tossed her over.

"Hey! I don't sound like that!" He said and they both laughed. "Hey, get dressed then. Everyone, the food's on me!" Mustafa said and the rest of them smiled.

"Knowing you that ain't happening..." Cruxie said.

"Shut up, you. And get dressed, I'm sure Adol will be wanting to leave soon." Mustafa said and then Cruxie picked up her battle armor and headed for the bathroom.

"Speaking of which...where is Adol anyway?" Elk said, looking around. Adol and Geis were no where to be found. Everyone headed downstairs, and found Adol and Geis arguing.

"Look, Adol, I know she was dying, but that was the power of the Flame Dragon! One of the powers to stop the Wind of Destruction! Do you get where I'm going!?" Geis said, looking away from Adol, who was trying frantically to convince him that he didn't give Cruxie the stone.

"Uh...Do you think we should stay upstairs? Cause this's pretty awkward..." Elk said, giggling. Dogi nodded surely and everyone quietly crept upstairs, trying not to disturb the two. Then, Mustafa and Cruxie marched downstairs with their hammers out. Mishera smiled an almost ear to ear and maniacal smile.

"Well, this isn't very good for the both of them, now is it?" Sigroon said, looking at Adol and Geis with a pitying look.

"Hey, we're having a talk here. So could you wait for a se-" Geis said and then BAM! Before he knew it, he was lying on a broken wall, with pain surging through his body.

"This is our house, so if you please. BEHAVE." Cruxie said. "Now, let's eat shall we?" She said, smiling an innocent and playful smile at the rest of them and then walking on Geis. Yes, she stepped on him.

"You're paying for that." Mustafa said, gesturing to the broken wall Geis was lying down on.

"With your money, sure." Cruxie said playfully.

"Wow, it must run in the family huh?" Dogi said, looking at the damage.

"Yeah, we were born kinda violent...Okay, maybe we were born _really_ violent." Mustafa said. Everyone helped Mustafa and Cruxie prepare the food.


	26. Tiddle Patties

"So it's agreed?" Zanzibar asked, looking quite pleased.

"Yes, the location will be demolished and turned into a rich people's place! BECAUSE THE HOMELESS DO NOT DESERVE TO LIVE! ONLY US FANCY AND RICH PEOPLE!" Minister Orbus yelled and both him and Zanzibar threw their hands up.

"ORBUS! WHAT THE FUCK!? What is the meaning of these new policies you've set in motion!? A new merchant district in the place of Old Town!? I'm the sovereign here. YOU CAN'T JUST MAKE ALL THE DECISIONS!" Aisha yelled angrily. Orbus and Zanzibar looked at each other like they were going to laugh.

"Oh that? It's for the better of Altago princess! Besides, Old Town's not worth anything anyway. It's completely logical to the benefit of Altago!" Orbus said.

"Oh and seeing as you're dealing with Mister Expensive Rich Fuck here, whatever it is you're selling in this new district will probably only be affordable to the rich people or the people with _money_." Aisha snapped at him.

"Exactly! It's for the benefit of Altago princess!" Obrus said. Both him and Zanzibar looked at each other like Aisha wasn't making any sense at all.

"What about the poor!? Old Town is their only place to live. Their only shelter! THEIR ONLY HOME! _YOU'RE GONNA TAKE THAT AWAY FROM THEM!?_" Aisha yelled, even more angry now than ever.

"What? The poor don't matter Princess!" Orbus stated, like it was the smartest thing in the world. Aisha then, proceeded to throw her shoes at him.

"Get out! GET! _OUUUTT!_" She screamed, practically shoving them out of the throne room.

**~ The Church ~**

"I-I'm sorry...All we have are fever reducers..." Tia said, looking at the pale and heavily coughing men lying down in front of her. Daleyon just sighed, and closed his eyes in both fear and anger.

"What is going on here!? So many Iskan fever outbreaks in such a short time...We won't be able to treat them all at this rate!" Daleyon said, clenching his fists. Tia stayed silent but then heard a familiar voice coughing. She ran straight to Maya and sat by her side, fearing for Maya's life.

"M-Maya! I'm so sorry Maya...Hang in there...this will all be over soon...I promise..." Tia gently whispered to Maya's ear, holding her little sister close.

**~ Back to the Party ~**

"So where to next Adol?" Dogi said, a look of glee apparent in his eyes.

"Wait, we need to see Ciarius first. Let's head to Iska." Mishera said, and then Adol nodded to Dogi.

"Mishera has a point Dogi. We must hurry to Ciarius first." Sigroon said and then smiled shyly at Mishera, who smiled and licked her lips at Sigroon. Then, all the men began coughing and looking away. Geis broke the awkward coughing by remembering where they were going to.

"Aw fuck, not him again! He's so creepy. I swear, every time I took a bath, it feels like I was being watched...AND I'M SURE IT WAS HIM!" Geis yelled, frowning. By that time everyone was already laughing at Geis, especially Cruxie. Sigroon only blushed quietly, not speaking or laughing at all. Mishera smiled and giggled to herself, noticing the mayhem in Sigroon's mind, as well as Geis'. Although there was more mayhem going in in Geis's mind than in Sigroon's.

"Well like it or not, Geis, we still have to report this to Ciarius." Mishera said and then Geis sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just make it quick." Geis complained and so they left for Iska.

**~ Some time later ~**

Everyone approached the man in white and silver and heard him complain about something. As they got closer, he didn't even notice them due to his frustration.

"'Tiddle patties?' I spend hours deciphering and it's just a recipe for 'Tiddle patties'!? Who the fuck wrote this junk!?"

"It ain't like you curse like that Ciarius. Sounds like your research into the Iskan records isn't going to well." Geis said. Despite his complaints about Ciarius a while ago, he was the first one to talk to him. Yes, of course. Ciarius turned around and greeted all of them, especially Geis.

"Oh hello! Sorry, for my language! Please, please, have a seat everyone!" Ciarius said and everyone immediately sat on all the chairs, so as to make Geis sit on Ciarius's lap. Ciarius prepared them some food and began to discuss. However before he opened his mouth, Ciarius noticed the expression on everyone's faces as they ate.

"Wow, this stuff is good! What is it exactly?" Dogi asked, happily eating away.

"...Tiddle patties." Ciarius laughed.

"So the Iskan records came to use after all." Geis joked.

"Do you even know what's inside those patties you're eating?" Ciarius asked, snickering. Everyone slowly put the food down and didn't eat for the rest of the discussion.

"Ahem, so what of the Dragons? Did you actually meet them?" Ciarius asked and then Adol nodded, explaining everything to Ciarius. "Hmm...Is that so? Well, that just proves one thing...that Adol really _is_ the Dragon Warrior and has the power to awaken the Dragons, and stop the Wind of Destruction." He explained.

"Well wouldn't you look at that!? Guess I get second billing...AGAIN...If that wasn't so obvious already." Geis said, frowning.

"Oh you know you're proud of him..." Jue whispered into Geis's ear and then he swatted her away. Of course though, she evaded it.

"Aww it's okay Geis! You'll always be Adol and Ciarius's number one!" Cruxie teased and then laughed.

"Shut up man! You don't know what I've been through!" Geis yelled, clinging to Dogi's arm and hiding behind Adol.

"How about you shut up or I'll make you shut up." Cruxie said, unsheathing her hammer.

"Wow geez! You're more violent and easy to alarm than Mustafa!" Dogi laughed and then so did Cruxie.

"Hahaha! Big bro's a gentle bunny compared to me! Why, got a problem with that?" Cruxie said and then Dogi laughed and shook his head.

"No, no! It's awesome actually! Just don't go and hurt me now. You can hurt Adol if you want." Dogi said and then earned Adol's fist on his face. This didn't affect him though.

"Sure I'll keep that in mind." Cruxie laughed. They all headed for Kylos shortly after.


	27. Herp Derp

After a long travel, they reached the bridge to Kylos. Everyone sighed in relief of finally getting there. Except for Adol, Geis, and Dogi of course, who wanted more fighting and adventure. Cruxie too, seemed rather sad that they got there so fast. Then Mishera frowned, unsheathing her staff.

"You bastards. Who the hell gave you permission to just come in here and start bullying my people!? WHO!?" Mishera suddenly yelled, her anger making the winds act up. The winds started blowing so violently that everyone was sure they would have gotten blown away.

"Hey, wait!" Dogi said as Mishera ran off. They chased after her and saw three Dragon Knights surrounding an innocent civilian.

"Those men are from Commander Raud's division..." Sigroon said, recognizing their faces.

"Look. I tell you _what I know_. Now you can't beat me up for not knowing what _you_ want to know! I DON'T KNOW THIS ADOL WHOEVER THE FUCK!" The civilian said but was shoved aside by one of the Dragon Knights.

"I TOLD YOU! WHERE ARE THEY!?" The Dragon Knight yelled and the civilian sighed.

"So these are the famous Dragon Knights huh? Man you are retards..." The civilian mumbled to himself.

"Hey retards! Why don't you stop being retards for once and actually listen to the guy!?" Geis yelled from above and then slashed at one of the Dragon Knights, disarming him as he landed. The two others immediately jumped back, and held up their shields. Then, just as Geis was going to swing his halberd, Cruxie swung her hammer and sent him flying away. She ran towards the cowering Dragon Knights and readied her hammer.

"NO! THAT'S MY PREY!" Cruxie said, and then swung her hammer at the men, sending them flying upwards into the air. Then before they hit the ground, Cruxie sent him flying several feet in front of her with another swing.

"Well aren't you the daintiest little princess I've ever met?" Geis said, rubbing his side. He was sure she broke something although it seemed he was fine.

"Thank you Cruxie. You just saved me from all the trouble." Mishera said happily and then proceeded to erase the memories of the unconscious Dragon Knights. She hit each of them hard on the head with her staff and they woke up.

"Hey! Won't they-" Geis said but was cut off by Mishera.

"You saw nothing here. Now go back to your home." Mishera said and then gave them a map and drew a circle around Altago City. The Dragon Knights left without saying a word. Then, Geis listened closely at their conversation. Even though they were out of the village, Geis could still hear them talking.

"Herp? Derp?" They kept on saying and asking themselves, as if in a conversation. It appears Mishera replaced every word they knew with the words 'Herp' and 'Derp'. Maybe even some vulgar words, who knows?

"Oh...that's mean. You're mean." Geis said, listening closely and realizing what Mishera did.

"Mean doesn't even begin to describe me and uncaring doesn't even begin to describe Adol. So let's just go to the Wind Shrine and visit the Mu-Anti's Sanctum shall we?" Mishera said calmly and then Adol's eyes shot wide open. He had no idea she could read his mind, even through the talismans that him and Dogi bought from some merchant. It was said to protect against mind readers.

"Those are fakes just so you know. I can see and hear your _every thought. T_he face you hide_...I can see it as if you didn't even hide it._" Mishera whispered to him and then smiled. Adol just shook his head frantically and pointed towards the Wind Sanctum.

"Well there's not much you'd find in my head, except peace and harmony and world...Aw screw it, I can't do this. GIVE ME SOMETHING TO DESTROY! GIVE ME SOMETHING TO FIGHT! _GIVE ME SOMETHING TO KILL!_" Cruxie said and then unsheathed her hammer, running towards the Wind Shrine at surprising speed.

"YEAHH! KILL!" Dogi, Geis, and Adol yelled behind her and ran towards Cruxie. Although Cruxie was already ahead of them by a long shot, they somehow managed to run ahead of her. Everyone followed closely behind them.


	28. The Mighty Wind Dragon

After a seemingly endless dungeon, full of flying and falling...and teleporting, the heroes finally reached their destination. A giant bird statue that can fly through rotating wheels. While everyone was getting air sick, save for Adol, Dogi, and Geis, Mishera just enjoyed the outrageously strong gusts of wind that nearly blew everyone off were it not for the fact that the bird statue had seat belts.

"Hahaha...doesn't this seem familiar? Riding on something to our destination with no way to return." Geis mumbled to Adol and Dogi.

"And then asking me to go on a suicide mission afterwards...while you somehow mysteriously escaped the inescapable place." Adol said sarcastically and then Geis grunted.

"Ahahaha! Yeah, good thing Adol's indestructible huh?" Dogi laughed.

"All those years of boat crashing training paid off." Adol said.

"WAHAHAHA!" All three of them laughed hysterically, making the others raise eyebrows at them. AND THEN SUDDENLY TITANO! Amazingly, it dropped from nowhere too!

"Well...How are we gonna approach this one?" Dogi said and then Cruxie unsheathed her hammer. With one mighty swing, the titano was sent flying into the void of wind. Wherever this place was.

"Taken care of." Cruxie said sternly and almost angrily, while sheathing her hammer.

**~ Some time later ~**

The travelers got teleported to a dimly lit area. They looked around and couldn't see much due to how dark it was. Then, they heard a familiar voice.

"O...human warrior...

...Welcome...

...Thou standest in a garden high in the heavens...

...where I, Mu-Anti, the Wind Dragon, make my home..."

Then suddenly, the place was lit up brightly. Everyone looked around, and saw nothing that indeed, they were in a place high in the sky. It looked like a grassy plane with several pillars around it. Adol immediately asked the voice how to stop the Wind of Destruction, but then was cut off by Mishera.

"Oh great Dragon, what exactly is the Wind of Destruction? What must we do in order to stop it? Please, enlighten us." Mishera asked humbly, and Mu-Anti replied with a laugh.

"...Ahahaha! Oh that...Uh yeah...about that...

..."

Then suddenly Mu-Anti stopped talking, and everyone looked around. There up in the sky, was a great big dragon, and it landed in front of them. Mishera almost ran towards it and cried for joy, had she not stopped herself. This was the GREAT WIND DRAGON they were in front of. ONE OF THE CREATORS OF LIFE ON ALTAGO and Dogi was about to piss Mishera off way more than she could handle.

"Oh my goodness...I'm actually MAKING DIRECT CONTACT the GREAT WIND DRAGON!" Mishera thought to herself and resisted the urge to run up to Mu-Anti and hug him then and there. However she still began stepping forward without her even noticing.

"OMG BEER BELLY!" Dogi said. Mishera resisted the urge to just throw Dogi off wherever this flying piece of land they were in was, and then gripped her staff so hard it was amazing it didn't break. Mu-Anti suddenly ran towards him with arms flailing, and then stopped right in front of Dogi.

"Hey! Do you know who you're talking to!? Sure I might be a bit...round but...T-That...that's in my bone structure! I was born this way!" Mu-Anti said and then flailed his arms.

"Yeah, shut the fuck up man. You little shit." Adol said, in a voice so low that only Dogi and Geis could hear.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! You know...Yeah I'm sorry." Dogi said and then Mu-Anti hopped up and down.

"Okay. So I just got discharged from the Mental Hospital after my uh...my incident with my brothers, ahah. Heh, let's not talk about that. But anyway, forgive me if I do something outrageous like...I dunno try to eat you or something? But well, to the point. Thy body, thy soul, yaddy-yadda. You have to fight me first. So let's go already!" Mu-Anti ranted and then began charging at them, leaving them no room to even unsheathe their weapons.

**~ Some Time Later ~**

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BITCH! I'M NOT DONE YET!" Mu-Anti yelled and then charged at Adol with an open mouth. The rest of his team, who were now inside of Mu-Anti's stomach, were all yelling at Adol to run as far away and as fast as he could. Adol did just that, but of course, he still had to take care of this dragon by himself now.

_**"YOU WANT MY POWER!? THEN HAVE MY WIND YOU LITTLE BULLSHIT!"**_ Mu-Anti yelled and then a strong gust of wind was aimed at Adol. He barely dodged it before running some more from Mu-Anti, who still had his mouth open.

**~ Even Later ~**

"So you proved your worth by defeating me. Good fight. Sorry about the-uh...yeah." Mu-Anti said rolled over to his side while on the ground. He struggled to get up and for a while all they could see was a giant green and purple ball of dragon flailing his wings, legs, and his tail.

**~ Even Later-er ~**

They continued to watch him flail around in the ground, very much like an insect when you turn it upside down or it accidentally topples over or trips. They did not do anything and just watched him the whole time, he was kinda mesmerizing like that.

"Help." He said and continued to flail around.

"Of course my dearest Lord." Mishera said and then sent a gust of wind flying towards Mu-Anti. It gave him enough push to flip back up.

"Ah thank you miss Mishera! I owe you something...Oh I know! You're in the line of the Elders and Eldresses, so I'll grant you my protection! As for you...Oh right yeah. I'm supposed to give you this." Mu-Anti said and then raised his wings. Then, a shining green stone materialized in front of Mu-Anti and slowly drifted down to Adol's hands. Mu-Anti raised his wing towards Mishera and then a green light engulfed her. Mu-Anti roared and then stopped mid way, feeling someone pounding on the inside of his stomach. As a matter of fact, everyone heard him pounding on Mu-Anti's stomach.

"Oh you're missing one aren't you? I believe he's still in my stomach." Mu-Anti said and prepared to cough him up.

"Oh no, no. That's fine. Just keep him in your stomach forever. Please." Geis said and then Adol laughed.

"FUCK YOU MAN!" They all heard Dogi yell from inside Mu-Anti's stomach.

"Here's your friend. PHLECKH!" Mu-Anti said and then coughed up a Dogi. Mu-Anti then roared and a blinding light engulfed the entire place and when it faded, everyone was back in the Wind Sanctum.

"Wait a minute...HE DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUIESTION!" Adol yelled, in a voice so quiet that no one except Geis and Dogi heard.

"They never answer our questions Adol. They just leave us with more questions." Geis said sarcastically and then both Adol and Dogi nodded. Then, everyone decided to go back to Kylos.


End file.
